The Eyes of Power
by Colden
Summary: Four Years after graduating from Hogwarts, Hermione returns back to the wizarding world from Cairo with hidden family secrets that may hold too much power and old relationships to deal with. AU,M
1. Chapter 1 The Return

A/N: I do not own anything in this story. This is an AU story in which Hermione is Blaise Zabini's twin sister. Thought I made them related I tried to keep the story as much as the same as the books and the events that happened in them. There are however, exceptions such as Hermione being a pureblood not muggle born as well as other things that will be explained at some point in the story. The whole point of Fan Fiction is to explore your imagination and to create your own stories with the characters. Please be opened minded and give a chance.

Chapter 1: The Return

Draco Malfoy was thinking about the predicament that he was now in. He was hiding in a fairly large cabinet in his father study to which he just banged his head on a shelf and was rubbing it. His intention when he had entered into the study was to just try and find his wand which he had once again misplaced. Seeing as the last place that he had it was is father's study he returned back there only to be distracted by a fairly old looking book that was sitting on the desk. Any other book in the Malfoy Mansion he would have simply overlooked. In fact every other book in their mansion was almost in mint condition, they even had some original copies of Hogwarts a History being well over a hundred years old still in mint condition.

There was something about this book though and curiosity got the better of him. The cover of the book was covered with symbols he didn't recognize. There were book marks in it with certain pages that his father was obviously interested in. He opened the book to one of the book marks. There was what looked like an ancient symbol of an eye which again he didn't recognize. Too many questions about why his father would be so interested in such a symbol began to swarm in his head, but his thoughts were interrupted with voices coming from down the hall. Draco quickly placed the book back on his father's desk and found his misplaced wand. Not wanting to be caught in his father's study he climbed into the large cabinet that brought him back to the predicament that he was in now.

Considering the fact that Draco was now an adult that ran part of Malfoy Inc and was hiding in a cabinet made him feel like he was 10 years old again. He could remember hiding here from his father when he was younger and in trouble. His father's voice finally entered the study and Draco leaned his head closer to the cabinet door to get a better listen to whom and what they were talking about.

'We need to find the bearer of it' Lucius said pouring some fire whiskey

'I know this and we have been trying if you have an idea of how to find this person then please shed some light cause I have personally run out of ideas' replied the mans voice

'We'll have to search the books again there must be something that we are missing somewhere or somehow to summon the bearer or other.'

The man checking his pocket watch for the time 'We will discuss this mater later. I have something that I need to attend to.' He then shook Lucius hand and the two walk out.

Draco stepped out of the cabinet reeling about what his father was talking about.

'The bearer? The bearer of what?'

He shook his head having no idea what his father was up to, but knowing he needed to get out of his study and now.

******************************************************

It had been about a year and a half since Hermione Zabini had been home to see her family. She had spent the past 22 months in a wizard community as a healer in Cairo. As she stepped off the train onto the platform at Kings Crossing memories began to flood her head as she passed the entrance way to Platform 9 ¾. She could remember the first time that her mother had taken her and her twin brother Blaise through it to board the train. That is where it all began for her, where she met all her friends and the adventures that she had had with them. It always made interesting conversations when people asked what houses Hermione and Blaise had been in. Most thought that they would be paired in the same house, but as fate had it they were separated into totally different houses. Hermione in Gryffindor and Blaise in Slytherin. It had been just about four years since she had graduated Hogwarts and seen most of her friends. She did keep in touch with a couple of them.

She was quickly pulled from her memories when she could hear her mother screaming in delight to see her followed by her brother. Hermione smile grew with the familiar sight of them. It was indeed good to be home with the people that she loved. Hermione's mother Cecilia Zabini was a very beautiful women standing at 5'5 with dark wavy hair and hazel eye. Though she was in her 40's her complexion gave her a look that she was younger.

As for Blaise he as well as their mother had dark hair and a similar complexion with the exception that both he and Hermione had inherited their brown eye color from their father Amon Zabini. Blaise had matured and looked more like their father now standing at 5'11.

'Hermione! Oh my sweet girl" Cecilia said embracing her in a life threaten hug 'Oh I'm so happy that you are home again. We have missed you so much.'

'I've miss you too mum' Hermione said stepping away from her and gave her brother a hug too

'So how was the trip home' Blaise asked

'Long, very long' Hermione smiled back at them

'My goodness Hermione look at you, you are glowing. You look beautiful.'

'Mum'

Hermione as well as her mother stood at 5'5 with toned legs and arms that stood out in the pink tank top that she wore with the perfect amount of cleavage showing and a brown skirt that reached her shins. Her once big bush hair now fell in long wavy curls like her mothers. Her skin was flawless with a tint of make-up on and she had an energy about her that was vibrant.

'Oh my baby sister has finally grown up. It's about time if I must say.' Blaise smirked as they headed toward their portkey to go home.

'Oh please Blaise I hardly consider you being 3 minutes older then me a big difference'

'Oh, but my dear baby sister Hermione it does make a difference.'

The three then began their journey home.

'So Blaise how is your job at the ministry going' (Blaise was the head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports)

'Oh it is just brilliant. There is actually a really big game of Chudley Cannons vs Puddlemere United coming up in a next week would you like to go? I can get a couple of tickets if you'd like.'

'That would be great and I'm sure Ginny would love to go with me. I told her that we would catch up this week when I got back'

'Hermione dear, I forgot to mention to you that for your return home we have made plans to go to the Phoenix Club for dinner… We are meeting the Malfoy's there for dinner around 7pm.' Cecilia said

'Do we have to you know how much I detest that little ferret that Blaise calls his best friend. Honest Blaise couldn't you have pick your best friends a little better'

'Oh and you are one to talk being best friends with the Weasley's and the notorious Harry Potter.'

'Yeah well at least my friends don't go around making professional gits out of themselves. Tell me Blaise did you see my friends constently pestering you when we were going to school. NO! because I know how to pick my friends correctly.'

'That is enough the both of you. You two sound like you are still in your first year at Hogwarts. Now Hermione there is nothing wrong with Draco. He has grown up to become a very nice man on the contrary to what you have rememberd him to have been. As for you Blaise the Weasley's and Harry have always been a bit more pleasant to have dealt with then you and Draco growing up considering how much trouble the two of you would get into all the time. If your father or even his parents knew half of the things the two of you did I can garentee you that you probably would not be standing there.' She yelled at the both of them

Hermione and Blaise just looked at each other tring to hold back a laugh. Oh how they loved getting there mum mad.

Finally arriving at the portkey with was an old newspaper that was just sitting on a bench they all braced themselves as they felt that familiar pull. They landed in the courtyard right outside their mansion. Blaise and her mum had walked ahead of her as she stood there for a moment just looking at the place where she had grown up as well as run away from.

'Hermione? You okay?'

Hermione smiled as her mum

'Yeah, I was just thinking.'

She then walked up the steps and back into the real world.


	2. Chapter 2 The Phoenix Club

**Chapter Two: The Phoenix Club**

Hermione had just settled into her room in the west wing of their mansion. She looked around the room and it was just as she had left it. Her king size bed had a perfect view out to the grounds in the back and of the lake with the sunsetting in the distance. She opened up the doors and walked out onto the balcony. There was a small gust of wind and she got a smell the flowers from the ground below. She walked back inside her room inspecting it again. She looked at all the awards that she had recived over the years that were hanging up on her walls along with pictures of her family and friends.

After looking around she decided to take a bit of a nap before their dinner with the Malfoys. If anything she needed her strenght if she was going to be dealing with that ferret tonight. She sat on her bed looking at one last picture that was sitting on her night stand. It was a picture of her and Ron taken a few years back after he had finally become an auroa. All Hermione did was shake her head in disbelief and place the picture in the draw of her night stand while mumbling 'Stupid Git'. Hermione then layed down on her bed and closed her eyes and fell asleep.

It was around 4:30pm when Hermione was woken up by one of their house-elfs. She laughed to herself remember how she told her parents that if they didn't start to pay the elfs that she wasn't going to come back home. Lucky for her, her parents agreed and she was now home.

'Miss. Hermione it is time to wake up to get ready to go out' the small house elfs said

'I'm up, I'm up' She then proceed to the bathroom where she showered. After she was done she walked back to her room where the house elfs were waiting with a couple of dresses for her to pick from.

Looking at the dresses she decided on a very elligance cocktail dress. One of the many that she had owned. The dress was a sheer lace graish/black color that had an off white slip underneath. The neckline made a V shape and tied around her neck as a halter top. The waist line then had a thick cummberbund that was a char coal gray making her look like she had the tinyest waist. The dress came to about her knees and she had on a pair of heals that matched the dress.

Once she was dressed she walk back into the bathroom where the house elf had magicly straighten her hair so that it fell midway on her back and her bangs were given a side part so that they sweeped across her face. The house elf then put makeup on her giving her a suttle smokey eyed look.

Hermione smiled at the house elf and thanking them for helping her get ready. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled at herself thinking about how much she really had grown over the time that she had been gone. Not just physically, but mentally as well. She then walked over to one of her dresser and put on a pair of dimond earrings and silver braclet to match. With one last touch of perfume that she loved she went downstair to wait for everyone else.

Blaise and her parents were already waiting for her. Her mother was also wearing a very elligant dress and her father and brother were wearing very nice dress ropes. Her mother smiled at her.

'Oh Hermione, you look 've changed so much.'

'Thank you Mum, but you act like you haven't seen me for the holidays or that I haven't come to visit at all. You just saw me a few months back.'

Hermione then saw her dad who she didn't get a chance to see since being back.

'Dad' Hermione said going over to him and giving him a hug. 'I miss you soo much'

'Oh me too Hermione it is good to have you home again.' Her father said smiling at her

'You look beautiful.'

Hermione smiled and huged her father again before Blaise began to speak again.

'Yeah yeah we all know Hermione is very beautiful just like mum, but what about me don't I just look ravousing tonight. It's a shame Hermione has me as a brother I just make her look so putrid sometimes when she stands next to me.' Blaise said smiling.

Hermione shook her head. Her brother would never change.

They all then apparated to the entrence of the club where Hermione and her mum went to that bathroom before going in to meet the Malfoy's. Blaise and her father Amon went on ahead to greet them.

'Draco' Blaise greeted him 'Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy how are you?' Blaise said shaking Lucius's hand and kissing Narcissa on the hand. Mr. Zabini then followed doing the same. Both fathers then walked off to be seated while Mrs. Malfoy, Draco, and, Blaise waited.

'So Blaise where is that big bushy mop-top of a sister of yours' Draco smirked

'Draco you will behave tonight and treat Hermione with respect or so help me I will tell your father of your disrespects towards the Zabini's. You are an adult now start acting like it.

Draco looked at his mother wided eyed before saying 'sorry mother'.

Hermione and her mum came out of the bathroom to be greeted by the three of them waiting.

'Narcissa oh it is so good to see you' Cecilia said kissing her on the cheek. 'and Draco it is so good to see you. You look very handsome.'

'Oh, thank you Mrs. Zabini'

Narcissa eyes then widen 'Hermione darling is that you! Oh my goodness look at you. You look beautiful' Narcissa said giving Hermione a hug 'It is so good to see you.'

'Thank you it is good to see you too'

'Draco come say hello to Hermione.'

Draco had a strange look on his face starring at the girl standing in front of him. She couldn't be the same girl there was no way that this was his bestfriends twin sister. She had changed these past couple of years since he had seen her last. He continued to stare at her confused out of his mine. 'Moptop?'

'DRACO! What did I tell you.' Narcissa scoled him

Dracos eyes widen once again 'Sorry mother' He then looked at Hermione greeting her.

'Hermione'

'Malfoy'

Hermione smirked at him. The look on his face was priceless. She loved it whenever Draco would get introuble by his parents, he always turned into this small scared little boy.

'I see you are still the same old ferret.' She whispered to him.

Hermione then processed to walk to the room with her mother and Narcissa.

Draco turned back to Blaise with a confused face who was laughing at him shaking his head. The two then followed the women in.

They were all then seated around a big round table where Hermione sat between her mum and Blaise, while Draco sat next to Blaise. Her father and Lucius were enganged in somekind of business talk while the rest of them talked amongs themselves. Hermione had just placed her tablecloth on her lap when she looked up to see Draco starring at her. He was studying her like he had never seen her before. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him and was able to say something, but his mum began to speak to her before she had a chance.

'So Hermione how does it feel to be back home'

'Oh its good to be home so far. I've missed everyone so much and can't wait to catch up and see everyone. '

'What are you plans now that you have returned' Narcissa said taking a sip of her wine

'Oh well I am the new head healer at St. Mungo's Hospital.'

'Oh that is right I remember your mum tell me about that congradulations. You are coming to our ball tomorrow night correct' Narcissa asked

All Hermione could think was what kind of stupid question was that. Okay yes Hermione had forgoten about the ball, but of course she would be forced to attend. Granted she hated going to all of her parents upper scale social events, but she never complained. She utterly believed that her parents would disown her for not attending. After all she and her brother had been force to attended these parties since she could even remember. Thought since the war had longed since been over and the Malfoy's had turned over a new left she would imagine that the parties might be a bit more tolerable now. She still remembered the how for a short period after the war the Malfoy's were shunned, but it didn't surprise her that they were once about back on top.

'Hermione?'

'Sorry, of course I wouldn't miss.'

Narcissa had a funny smile on her face before turning her attention to Blaise

'How is your job at the ministry? Draco tells me you enjoy it.'

'Oh I love it. I get to watch and talk about quidditch all day. Which reminds me Draco your still coming to the Chudley Cannons vs Puddlemere United game correct.'

'Of course you think I would miss one of the biggest matches of the season.'

'Excellent so I'll be sure to reserve four tickets for us.'

'Four?' Draco asked

'Yeah Hermione and Ginny are going'

Draco looked up at Hermione who seemed to be playing with the left overs of her food she didn't eat. He smirked to himself. She looked like she could careless about anything that was being said at the table, but seemed to be in deep thought about something.

Hermione was ripped from her thoughts once again by Narcissa.

'So Hermione how are you and oh um I'm sorry what was his name again the Weasley boy that your dating'

Hermione opened her mouth and narrowed her eyes for a second that she had seemed quit interested in Hermione personal life.

Draco had looked up at Hermione again he didn't know that her and that weasel were going out. He always knew that the weasel had a crush on her, but never thought anything ever happened with them. It gave him a strange and unsettling feeling knowing that she was with him. Surely she could do better then that red-head git.

'Oh well umm, actually Ronald and I have been broken up for a while now.' Hermione said looking up at all the suprised faces.

'What?! Hermione how come you didn't tell us. What happened when did this happen?' Hermiones mother asked

'Hermione dear, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to pry I was just…' Narcissa began to appoligize

'No Mrs. Malfoy don't appoligize its not your fault you didn't know. Ron and I we broke up a little more then about four months ago.'

'Four months!'

'Mum, please…'

'I'm so sorry what happened? From what I heard from your mum you guys were on the track to get married soon.' Narcissa asked

Hermione felt that she could literally die on the spot. This was one of the many things that she was hoping she would be able to avoid.

'Don't worry you will find someone new and better then him. Plus with his job he was never around for you when you had needed him.'Cecilia said putting her arm around her daughters shoulder.

'Mum, please I'd really appreciate not talking about this right now.'Hermione said tring to avoid everyone staring at her

Draco laugh 'What happened the weasel finally get sick of you bossing him around and dump you.'

'Nice, now I don't have to pretend anymore to be nice to that git' Blaise said with a smile

Lucius cleared his throat and changed the topic by inviting everyone back to their mansion for tea.

After arriving at the Malfoy's for tea. Amon and Lucius went to his study to talk while the two mothers had gone somewhere in the mansion to talk as well. This then lead Blaise, Hermione, and Draco to themselves, however males being males only talked about Quidditch. Hermione being in their mansion still felt weird after what had happened in her last year at Hogwarts. Being in the house reminded her of being tortured by Bellatrix and prefered to walk out in their garden instead. The house still held bad memories even after they had completely renovated it.

Hermione took a deep breath smelling the night air. She sat on one of the many benches that were in the garden and looked up at the stars. She loved looking at the stars it was one of the many things that she loved to do when she was in Cairo. The weather most of the time provided to be nice leaving clears skies to star glaze.

Her thoughts were interputed by Draco who had been obviously watching her for sometime now cleared his troat.

Hermione jumped what seemed like 10 feet in the air 'Oh, its just you'

Draco approched the bench

'Bad memories still. You know its not healthy to run away from them.'

'Run away?' Hermione snorted ' You would know a lot about that subject wouldn't you.'

Draco stood quiet for a second

'Alright if I sit with you?'

'It's your house isn't it'

They both sat there a little unnerved for a few minutes. Draco finally broke the silence and began to speak.

'So how does it feel to be back home'

Hermione narrowed her eyes

'What no insults?'

Draco just looked at her and shrugged his shoulders

It was a few seconds to see if Draco had really meant what he asked or if he was just playing with her before she replied

'Bit weird, I miss it over there already. There were nights just like this where…' Hermione stopped midsentence and looked at Draco shaking her head. 'It was just a different experience over there then it is living here.'

Draco gave her a quizative look 'What were you going to say? It was about the weasel wasn't it?'

'Nothing, its not important and don't call him that what are you still in your first year at Hogwarts. If you are going to insult me can you please just get it over with already. I'd really rather not be sitting out here with you if you are just going to make fun of me?'

'I'm sorry I'm sorry. I promise you that I have grown up since Hogwarts. I won't make fun of you and the "Ronald". Draco gave her a smirk

Hermione looked over at Draco for a bit to study him. She suppose he had changed over the past couple of years since she had see him. His face had more defined features and his hair wasn't stiff as a board anymore with gel, but fell softly in his face. He stood at about 6'0 she would guess. Though she sure he hadn't grow since school, but he did look like he had more muscles. Hermione rememeber reading an article about him about a year ago in Witch Weekly, about how he was now head of one of his fathers many companies and was one of the most eligible bachlors of the year. She had suppose that he had matured mental as well, so she hoped.

'I um… I was going to say that there were many night when I was in Cairo sitting outside just like this to look at the stars and constellation. It was very peaceful. Have you ever been?

Draco shook his head no

'So you and Ron huh?' Draco smirked

Hermione stood abruptly 'I thougth you said you weren't going to make fun of him!"

'I'm not I just curious that's all.'

Hermione studied him for a moment again

'Why did you come out here?'

'Honestly?'

'That'd be nice from you for once.' Hermione slowly sat back down

'I don't know… I just… I guess I'm just curious about why after so long you came back. Maybe I just miss the verbal sparring matches between us. I don't know why I came out here.

Hermione gave him a half smile at least he was being part honest with her.

"What no other plans tonight for the playboy then to spend it with you best friends sister who you have dispised since birth. Where's Pansy?'

'Pansy? I haven't been with her since Hogwarts and who knows what I was thinking back then with that pug face girl. I still believe that Pansy had me under the imperius curse or something along those lines. Never did get the results to confirmed that she had given me a love potion though.'

Hermone gave a small laugh

'Besides I'm taken the night off from being malled over by all the witches out there' Draco gave Hermione the famous smirk that he had. 'Besides "dispise" is a bad word for our relationship with one another I believe the phrasing you are looking for between us is that "we just never used to meet eye to eye'. I will say though seeing you tonight you do look half decent now.'

'Well if I didn't know you any better I'd say that was a complement'

Draco shrugged his shoulders 'Take it at will.'

Hermione stood again and took a few steps forward before turning back toward him

'This is… weird . I um I going to go back in.'

Draco gave her a single nod and his eyes trailed her back into the house. Draco sat there for a few more minutes before he gave a small laugh to himself and shook his head.

***************************************************

Hermione had gone up to her bedroom to change her clothes from what she had just been wearing when there was then a knock on the door.

'Come in'

Blaise entered the room still dressed in his dress robes and sat on her bed.

'Whats going on Blaise?'

'Nothing, nothing just came to say goodnight to you'

'Oh, well I would wish you a goodnight too then, but I think I know you a bit better then that. What is it that real reason you came to say goodnight for?'

'Ha, never could put anything past you could I.'

Hermione smiled and took a seat on the small couch in her room by the fireplace.

'I was just wondering how it felt to be back so far?'

Hermione smiled 'Okay so far. Almost like I never left.'

Blaise smile 'I saw you and Draco talking tonight in the garden. I thought that I might have had to come out and separate you to.'

Herminoe shrugged her shoulder

'Ya know, mum was somewhat right I guess. He has matured in his own way.'

'Yeah well, I don't really plan on having to many interactions with him so I'll just take your word for it.'

'To see the two of you being almost civil to each other, was a bit surreal. I thought something was wrong with my eye sight.'

Hermione narrowed her eyes towards him 'Where are you going with this Blaise? I went out to the garden and clearly he followed me out. Probably to pick a fight with me.'

'Yeah, and how'd that go?' Blaised laughed

'How'd it go? I don't know we talked for a few minutes if even that. He still seems like an arragent ass if you ask me.'

'Just talking hmm? I don't think that I have ever seen you and him ever just talking to one another' Blaise had a smirk on his face

Blaise knew he was getting to Hermione by the look on her face and decided to drop the subject.

'Alright, alright hey I'm going to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow to go to Madam Malkin's Shop and Twilfitt and Tattings. I need to get a new robe for the Malfoy's annual ball you want to come.'

'Um sure if you don't mind Ginny coming with us. I just talked to her before and we were suppose to do something.'

'Sure no problem' Blaise then got up off of her bed and headed towards the door.

'Hey Hermione, I really am happy that you are home again.'

Hermione smiled at him 'Me too Blaise, me too.'


	3. Chapter 3 Revelations

**Chapter 3 - ****Revelations**

Hermione woke to the sun shining through her window and into her face. She got out of bed and got ready for the day. She owled Ginny telling her to floo over and they would go shopping with Blaise to Diagon Alley. She walked downstair to join everyone for breakfast. Arriving to the table her parents seem to have a stange look on their faces as they talked. Blaise as well had a pissed off look on his face.

'Good morning' Hermione said

As she said goodmorning she saw her dad put down what looked like the Daily Prophet and her mums attention directly shot towards her. Blaise continued to have a face that could only mean he was in a bad mood.

'Hermione, good morning' her mum now had a fake smile on her face.

'Whats going on you all look like something has happened'

'Why didn't you tell me Hermione? I'm going to kill him!' Blaise was fuming

'What are you talking about?'

Her father then placed the Daily Prophet on the table. Hermione began to read the front cover. The Head lines read in bold print

"**Ronald Weasley ****Set to Marry Lavender Brown"**

Hermione slowly slid down into her seat as she looked at the newspaper. She had know Ron was with Lavender it was the reason that they had broken up in the first place, but she wasn't prepared for this. They were getting married. She look up at her mother.

'Is this the reason that you guys broke up?' Her mum asked coming to sit in the seat next to her.

'Mum'

Blaise slammed is fist down on the table 'I'm going fucking kill him Hermione.'

'Language Blaise, calm down. Now honey what happened?'

"Mum please I really don't want to get into it.'

'Hermione, I know this must be painful, but we need to understand what happened.'

Hermione paused a minute to look at her family before answering.

'This is part of the reason.' Hermione pointed to the paper before continuing 'He told me it was too hard having a long distance relationship and he was seeing someone else.'

'Honey, I'm so sorry I wish you would have told us'

'Mum look its fine' Hermione stood up 'I don't want to talk about this anymore I'm going to get ready to go to Diagon Alley. Blaise you still want to go?'

Blaise's eye looked dark with fury 'Yeah whatever, I'll be ready in a few minutes' He then stormed out of the room

'Hermione what about your breakfast?'

'I've lost my appitate. I'll grab something while we are out.'

Hermione excused herself from her parents to get ready. Once she was ready she just wait in the Great Room for Blaise. As she sat and waited her mum came in the room.

'Hermione.'

'Mum, I really don't want to talk about this anymore'

'I know Hermione, but this is a bit of a shock to us we all just care about you and want to make sure you are okay' her mum paused for a moment 'Please Hermione just talk to me'

Hermione slowly stood up from the couch she was sitting on and walked over to the large bay window that looked out onto the lake behind their house. It was the same view she had from her bedroom and she loved it. She took a deep breath in and wiped away a small tear that fell from one of her eyes.

'I thought…I thought that things between Ron and I were going okay…"

Hermione turned back towards her mom and sat on the couch facing the fire place. Unknowing to her Blaise was on his was to the Great Room to meet Hermione when he heard her talking to their mum. Instead of going in the room he stood outside the door and listened to them talk.

'Ron told me that he had a free weekend off from work so he was going to come visit. So I decided to plan a nice romantic night for the two of us. I had rented a villa right on the Nile River that was just perfect. It was very private and cozzy. I had the most beautiful sunset…I just wanted to surprise him…When Ron arrived he was acting strange. He wouldn't kiss me hello or hold me close like he always did. He gave one word short answers, he wouldn't even look me in the face so I started to question him about what was wrong and that was when he told me that he had started seeing Lavender again. He said that they had met again at a party hosted by a co-worker of his. I guess they had spent the whole night talking and got reacquainted with one another again. He said he still had feelings for her from when we were back in Hogwarts….I have always know that Lavender was jealouse of me for having a relationship with Ron. Since I was was in Cairo and him back home here I guess she saw the perfect opportunity to interfere in our relationship.'

Hermione stopped talking and took a deep breath tring not to cry. Her mum came up to her and gave her a hug which caused the tears to role down her face.

'I'm so huminlated mum. You know it wouldn't have been so bad if we just broke up, but you want to know the small detail that the newpapers and everyone else doesn't know, is that Lavender is preganent with Ron's baby.' Hermione's mum gave a small gasp 'Ron got her pregnate when we were together and that was what finally caused Ron to come clean with his relationship with Lavender. How am I suppose to show my face in public. That's all I need when I go out people looking at me with pity or as that ugly girl that got dumped by Ronald Weasley. OH, look at that Hermione Zabini can't even keep her man she is so pathetic. I'm so embarassed.' Tears continued to roll down her face.

Hermione's mum grabbed her by her shoulders making her face her.

'Now you listen to me very carefully Hermione. You have no reason to feel humilated or embarrased espically by that two timeing red-headed git. If anyone should feel embarrased it should be him. You have no idea of how many times your brother had gotten in trouble for beating up any male that even looked at you over the years or the many marriage proposials that have been brought to your father and I asking us to betroth you to their sons. Let me tell you something Hermione these families that came to us asking for your hand in marriage were all well known high prominate families. You know why they choose you because you are an extreamely beautiful, kind, and inteliegent young women. Any of these families or guys would have been honored to have you. You don't give yourself enough credit for who you really are Hermione. Believe me or not you were too good for Ron and he didn't deserve you.'

Hemione stood there frozen by what her mum just said. She had never know that Blaise did that for her or known about the marriage proposals before.

'How come no one ever told me about this before now.'

'Hermione telling you about the proposals would have just upset you. Your father and I believe that you should be able to find the one you love and want to spend the rest of your life with then to have us choose them for you. We trust you and your judgement and we know you will make the right choice. As for your brother, he is just being protective of his sister. I don't believe you will every really know how much your brother truly cares for you and is protective of you.'

At this final statement Blaise cleared his throat finally entering the room. He wouldn't let them know that he was listening to their whole conversation, but would make sure that the Weasl would eventually pay for what he did to his sister. Blaise the master of consealing his emotion pretended like nothing happened though there was just that something that kept nagging at him. He too didn't know about the marriage proposals that were given to his parents about Hermione. It surprised him to think of what other secrets that his parents might be keeping from Hermione and himself.

Hermione and his mum were a bit startled by Blaise's entrence, but their mother smiled at him.

As Blaise stepped into the room there was a pop by the fire place and Ginny stepped out of it.

'Ginny!' Hermione stepped away from her mum happy Ginny interrupted them and ran over to her.

'Its so good to see you Hermione' as she gave her a hug. 'and have you back!'

'Are we ready to go?' Blaise asked

Both girls nodded and then floo to Diagon Alley

'So Ladies where to first?'

'Actually, I want to go pick something up at Flourish & Blotts can I meet the two of you at Madam Malkin' Hermione said walking away from them.

Hermione walked into the book store picking up a book that she had orders. As she walked around the store looking for anything else that cought her eye she couldn't stop thinking about what her mum had said to her earlier. She just couldn't comprehend that people actually approched her parents on offers of marriage.

As she walked around the book store some more she cought a glimce of a magazine cover that had Draco on the cover. It was a business magizine talking about some company that he had just bought. Hemione smiled at the picture of Draco. It was a typical picture of him smirking. Hemione almost envied him. Draco the playboy, the guy that was able to detach his feelings from every girl he has ever dated. At that particular moment she would give anything to be like that

Hermione thought about Ron. In her heart she knew that she did deserved better then him. She deserved someone that would be honest with her, someone that would be there for her when she needed him and not always put there work first, she deserved someone that truly loved her. She just needed to convice her head that her heart was right.

Hermione paid for her book then left to go meet up with Ginny and Blaise.

Hermione walked into the store and was greeted by one of the women working there.

'Can I help you find something?'

'Oh, yes I am going to the Malfoy annual ball and I need a new gawn'

'Oh that is fablous what type of dress are you looking for?'

'Actually I'm not sure I am open to anything. I'll know the dress when I see it'

'Ok well how about I start a room for you with some dress robes and well start from there'

'That sounds perfect' Hermione the began to look at some of the dresses herself as she looked for her brother and Ginny as well.

She walked to the back of the store where the men's robes were. She had spotted Ginny's red hair and began to go towards them when she stop to observe them. She hid herself behind some dresses so they couldn't see her. Ginny had been helping Blaise with his tie and if she didn't know any better she would say that the two fancied each other. The way that Ginny's was so gently fixing his tie and the way that Blaise was looking at her just melted Hermione's heart.

Hermione smiled at that thought of the two together they would make a great couple. She would have to talk to Blaise later about that. Perhaps there was hope for her and Blaise still.

Hermione walked to them pretending she didn't observe any of what she had just seen.

'So Blaise did you find any robes yet' Hermione asked

'Yeah I think so I just need to get them fitted'

'How about you did you find anything?'

'Oh well the lady that works here is making a room for me with some dresses in it'

'Nice, well now that I have my robes I have a couple of other things that I have to do, but what do you say I meet you two at The Silver Ladle around noon for lunch?' Blaise said taking off the tie

'Sounds good'

Blaise smiled at Ginny and left

Hermione gave Ginny a funny look but didn't say anything to her. She had gone to the changing room to try on some of the dresses.

*******************

'I am just not in love with any of these dresses Ginny what do you think?'

'Yeah I agree. I mean the second one that you tried on was nice, but I think that you should wait.'

'I agree I'll just go shopping with my mum tomorrow morning. Just give me a moment and I will change back to my clothes. I can't wait to eat I'm starving.

'Me too'

The two walked out of the store to meet Blaise.

'So I didn't want to say anything to you Hermione, but I know that you saw the newspaper this morning'

'Yeah' Hermione paused for a moment tring to smile at her best friend 'Do wish your family a congradulation from me will you.'

'Hermione you can't be serious. How can you be so calm about this my git of a brother is going to marry that thing and all you can say is congradulations. Are you feeling alright Hermione?'

'Look Ginny,I know that you and everyone else are upset about the two of us breaking up, but Ron is with Lavender now. He made his choice and it was her. I loved Ron and a part of me will always care for him, but its time that I try and move on with my life too now. I don't want to think about what happened between us. I want to forget and move on… Look, I'm sorry Ginny, but I just really don't want to talk about Ron and Lavender.'

'No, I'm sorry, you are right and I shouldn't have brought it up. I know just the thing to help you though.'

Hermione smiled 'Yeah, what did you have in mind?'

'Yes, what exactly did you have in mind with my baby sister' Blaise asked finally meeting up with the girls.

'Blaise' Ginny smiled ' I was just telling Hermione that I know the perfect way to begin her journey of moving on from my git of a brother'

'And what did you have in mind, letting me have a go at the bastard?' Blaise smirked

Ginny smiled

'In theory that sounds good, but no. I thought that it would be good to get Hermione out and be more social you know. Go dancing, have some drinks, meet some guys. Plus, no one has seen her since she came back.' Ginny smiled

'Hmm that actually sounds like fun how about I call up a bunch of my mate and we all make a night of it. Come to think of it if I remember correctly Malcolm Baddock did mention that he was having a bit of a party/get together tonight. How does that sound?' Blaise gave Ginny a smirk

Hermione could see that Blaise was up to something.

'Sounds good, tell everyone to meet at your house say around 10-11ish then we'll all head over together.' Ginny said

"Excuse me don't I get a say in any of this?' Hermione asked

At the same time both Ginny and Blaise said no

'Alright I'll call some of my mates, but I need to eat first I'm starving.' Blaise rubbed his stomach

The three then walked into the resturant.


	4. Chapter 4 Fire Whiskey

**Chapter 4 ****– ****Fire Whiskey**

It was about 9:45 PM when Ginny arrive at the mansion to meet up with everyone. Like usual she went up to Hermiones room to check on her and to see what she was wearing.

Ginny knocked on the door and entered Hermione's room.

'I know that I am a bit early, but I just couldn't sit home any longer I was getting to impatient so I decided to come over early and it is definitely a good thing that I did. Hermione as much as I love you there is just no way in hell I am letting you leave this house looking like that.'

'Well hello to you too Ginny' Hermione laughed

Ginny gave Hermione another look over 'Hermione what are you wearing? You did rememver that we are going to a party not a funeral right?'

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a pair of her black loose fitting work pants and a grey blouse.

'What's wrong with what I am wearing?'

Ginny rolled her eye's at Hermione

'Don't argue with me Hermione. Now you promised me you would go out and have a good time tonight. Am I correct, so that includes dressing approperaly for the occasion. Now follow me to that enormous closet of yours. I know you have a tone of stuff in it lets see what else we can find.'

'I don't know about this party Ginny I mean…'

Ginny just gave Hermione a look that meant she should shut up

'Ginny all I am saying is that…'

Ginny tossed her some clothes

'Your not going to say anything because you are going to go in the bathroom and put these clothes on and I don't want to hear anything about what I'm picking out for you, you got it. Now go!!'

'Alright, alright. Ya know Ginny you are starting to sound more and more like your mother everyday.'

'Oh and put these on too' Ginny tossed a pair of black boots into the bathroom

'Yeah, I have been told that a lot lately.'

Hermione came out of the bathroom wearing a black short empire waist dress that landed to her mid-thigh. The dress had a satin band that outlined the waist and a v-neck that showed the perfect amount of clevage. The sleeves were a flowly three-quartered length and she wore a pair of high heal boots that came up to just below her knees.

'Oh I hate you so much! Your boobs look so good in that dress' Ginny looked down at her own boobs and began to talk to them 'See girls that is what you are suppose to look like'

'You sure I look okay in this dress Gin'

'Hermione trust me you are going to kill in that dress. Now come her so I can do your hair and make up.

Ginny took her wand and pointed it at her hair and her face. Her straight hair turned into long wavey curls and her makeup gave her smokey eyes.

'Okay Hermione you are all done, now if you tell me that no guys don't look at you tonight after the master piece I just did on you I promise that I will bitch slap you.'

Hermione laughed and went over to her dresser to put some jewlery. She took out a dimond neckalce and matching bracket.

'Hermione promise me something'

'Whats that Gin.'

'Well actually a couple of things. The first being that you will try and have a good time tonight. You need to stop feeling sorry for yourself and stop moping around. It's just not the Hermione I know and the second being I know everyone see's this goody goody appearace in you, but I know you a bit better then that. After all you have grown up with a Slytherin as a brother…You look hot tonight and I think that you should let loose and go wild. You deserve it… You know what you are like you are that quiet librarian that everyone knows, but when you get comfortable you turn it to this wild bad girl. I think you should leave the librarian at home…and I know you know what I'm talking about. Don't think I haven't heard or forgotten some of your escapades you had when you were in school. '

'Well thanks mum for the permission to go wild, but how about we just see exactly how the party goes. Its 10:30 we should probably go see who else is here. I know Blaise wanted to leave soon.

Ginny and Hermione walked down to the Great room where her brother and his friends were already pregaming.

Hermione noticed Blaise sitting by the bay window with Miles Bletchley drinking and playing wizards chest. While Adrian Pucey, Theodore Nott, and Marcus Flint were taking shots by the fire place.

'Hey guys'

Adrian Pucey turned to Hermione smiling and greeting her with a kiss on the cheek hello. Adrian had worked with Blaise over at the ministry in the Department of Magical Games and Sports.

"Ladies you look ravishing tonight, now please come over and have a shot of Fire Whiskey with us."

Hermione at first declined, but with one look at Ginny who was giving her "a face that said you promised to have fun" she joined in with the rest of the group. Hermione excused herself to get something from her room. On her way back to the Great Room she bumped into Draco who was exiting their library.

She hadn't seen him since their strange encounter at his house

'Malfoy? I didn't know you were here.'

Draco almost looked surprised to see her and looked at her for a moment before speaking.

'Oh yeah, I got here a while ago. Blaise said you and Ginny were getting ready upstairs, but I received an owl from my father so I was just using the fire place here in the library.'

Hermione nodded her head

Both were quiet for a moment before Hermione spoke

'Is everything okay?'

Draco took a sip of his Fire Whiskey

'Fine my father just had to ask me a couple business questions.'

Hermione just nodded her head again and the two began to walk back to the Great Room in silence before Draco stopped them.

'Hey let me ask you a question.'

Hermione stopped and looked at him

'When you were living in Cairo, did you ever visit the Cairo Egyptian Museum?'

'Um yeah, why do you ask?'

'Well before I tell you what is the security like there?'

Hermione gave Draco a puzzling look before answering 'Well I don't know exactly, but I would imagine it would be like any other muggle museum they probably have security guards, camera, ect... I don't know exactly.'

'Do you think they have security precautions against wizards?'

'What is with all the questions about security? If you're planning on breaking in I would really suggest you re-think it. Only and idiot...'

Draco cut her off before she could finish

'I'm not breaking in my father informed me tonight that there was a break in at the museum and some stuff was stolen.'

'So you think that wizards broke in and stole stuff.'

'In my opinion yeah, it would be very easy for a wizard to enter into the museum don't you think.'

'I suppose so, but why would someone want to go into a museum and steal something that was thousands of years old?'

'Who knows maybe for the money, prestige? Father said there was going to be a big article in the Daily Prophet tomorrow.'

'There you guys are' a drunk Blaise said walked down the hall towards them. Giving them a funny look then smirking at them both 'What are you two doing and where have you been Draco?'

'I was just in the library talking to my father'

'Right… well its time to go to Malcolm's, you guys ready?'

Draco finished the rest of his drink in on gulp 'I am now.'

They all then floo'd over to the party

The Baddock had a very unique house. Hermione had rememeber coming to their house once when they were still back in Hogwarts. The Baddock were also know for throwing big and lavious parties and anyone who was anyone was always there. The entrence to the Floo Network that they had was in a separate room. The decore that was around the fireplace was beautiful providing the entry way to the house to be quite a sight to see for their guests. The house was one of the oldest and largest houses in London. It truly was a beautiful home in Hermione's opinion.

As soon as Hermione walked in there were people everywhere. Some she knew, some she didn't, some drunk, some sober. People were screaming and talking, music was blearing. Needless to say it was truly a party

'Ladies' Blaise handed Hermione and Ginny a fire whiskey

'Thanks' Ginny and Hermione replied Blaise then walked off into the crowd

'So you ready for this Hermione'

Hermione smiled at Ginny 'Bottoms up' and raised her glass to Ginny before finishing her drink

Ginny just gave Hermione a strange look

'What I figured you were right, maybe I do need to loosen up a bit'

Ginny smiled 'That a girl'

The two then walked into the crowded room. Both girls got looks from many guys as they walked through the party.

'Oh Hermione I'll be right back I see Michael Corner. I just want to say hello you going to be okay by yourself?'

'Of course go ahead' Hermione was looking around at all the groups of people around her. One in particular, a group of girls she saw looking at her and she could tell they were talking about her.

'Well, well the little Gryffindor has returned. Blaise said you were back, but I must say I am supprised to see you here.'

Hermione turned to see Malcom smiling at her.

'I read the article in the paper about that red-headed bloke and the air-head this morning. Thought that you would be in hidding after that, but trust me he did you a favor. Just couldn't stay away from my great looks then I see.'

'Malcom?'

Hermione was surprised, he looked good was her first thought. He stood about about 6'0 with dark hair and blue eyes. Four years certainly did him some good. Then she realized what exactly he had just said to her about Ron and was perplexed about what to say next.

'You sound and look surprised to see me in my own house' Malcom said handing her a new drink

'No, just taken off guard, you look good Malcom how have you been?.'

Malcom smiled 'Thanks, not bad, but trust me not as good as you do. Wow, you have grown up.' Hermione caught him looking at her chest 'So how have you been?'

'Well, for being home for a little less then 48 hours so far so good. Still haven't seen too many people yet.'

'Yes, well I am happy that you came' Malcom stepped a bit closed to Hermione and she could smell the liquior on his breath 'Maybe I'll even be able to see a little bit more of you by the end of the night.' Malcom raised an eyebrow saying this

'Yes well we will have to see about that one' Hermione being totally disgusted by his crude comments quickly finished her drink that Malcome had given her 'Oh well would you look at that I finished my drink I think I better go get another one.' Hermione then quickly disapeared from him before he could protest.

Herminoe laughed to herself as she had gotten herself another drink talking to random people here and there for a while. Eventually she walked outside to the garden where she had found her brother, Draco, and Ginny.

'Hey, there you guys are' Hermione smiled she was feeling good a bit buzzed from her drinks but deffinitaly relaxed.

'The lady of the hour has come to finally talk with us' Blaise laughed

'Your drunk Blaise and I'll have you know I am not the lady of the hour, but apparently Malcom thinks I am. That guy hasn't changed one bit since Hogwarts. Maybe just better looking, but that was all.

'Oh, but you are the lady of the hour' Ginny said

'Shots anyone?'Draco began poured them all shots and handed them out

Hermione starred at the shot in her hand.

'To Hermione whom every guy in this party has been drooling over since she got here' Ginny said

The three of them them downed their shots. While Hermione sill held her in her hand. Getting that look again from Ginny she downed hers as well.

The four had stayed to themselves a while just talking, drinking, getting drunk, and laughing. Eventually Blaise and Ginny had disappeared inside leaving Hermione and Draco outside to talk alone.

It wasn't as uncomfortable this time at all being left alone with Draco Hermione thought. Being drunk enough was the answer to relaxing for a bit just as Ginny said.

'I saw your picture on "Wizards Business" today. Very impressive.'

'I guess, nothing to special just bought out another company. There was an article in the Daily Prophet as well this morning.

'Oh, yeah I didn't see it sorry…So I guess you read the paper this morning as well then?' Hermione asked

'I did' Draco nodded his head and taking a sip of his drink 'I read about Ron and Lavender…and I know coming from me it probably doesn't mean much, but I am sorry. I truly don't know what that guy is thinking, but none the less your better off.'

Hemione softly laughed again puzzled by him. In her entire life of knowing Draco he had never once appoligized to her for anything. Never the less appoligize for Ron who he clearly hated.

'Umm yeah, thanks I think…' Hermione was confused was she really that drunk that she and Draco were having what almost sounded like a heart to heart.

'Trust me Hermione your better off. I've seen that slut Lavender around and he has deffinitaly taken a step down from you. You should hear some of these guys talk about what a dumb bloke Ron is. I truly think that Ron is not thinking with the right head if you know what I mean.' Draco gave a soft chuckle 'Come to think of it I think I might have slept with her too when we were still in Hogwarts.'

Hemione believed he was more amused with himself and shook her head with his comments

'I think you have had a bit to much to drink. Perhaps you should switch to pumpkin juice. Do you want me to get Blaise?' Even in her own drunking way she knew this conversation was not normal for the two of them.

'Oh please stop talking rubbish. I am fine. Seriouly though do you know how many of these blokes I have heard say that they wanted to shag you tonight. Trust me your brohter has some serious liquor muscles tonight. Been a bit annoying actually tring to calm him down. ' Draco paused for a moment 'On the other hand actually you might be happy you didn't hear half the comments made about you. They were all pretty dirty actually.'

Hermione notice Draco was actually standing pretty close to her. She could smell his cologine mixtured in with liquior.

'I should not be telling you this, but since you keep forceing all these drinks upon me…

Hermione cut him off 'Me force you to drink' she was laughing 'Your a drunk lush. I just told you to stop drinking.'

'Selective hearing I have, now what was I saying… Yes after you forced me to drink as much as I have tonight and if Blaise knew I was going to be saying this he would murder me on the spot…I am forced to tell you now that I am in complete agreence with a couple of these blokes.'

It took a moment for Hermione to realize what he had just said to her and notice Draco making a horrible attempt to make it look like he wasn't just looking at her chest.

Hermione laughed 'That was the worst attempt to pretent you weren't just looking at me'

'What' Draco laughed playing dumb 'I don't know what you are talking about'

'Oh so you didn't just say what I think you said or that you weren't looking at my chest when I blantenly just saw you' Hermione laughed 'You truly are sloshed. I better go find Blaise for you.'

'No, no I am perfectly fine. Trust me. I know when to quiet drinking and I am fine.'

'What about what you just said then, explain that?'

'Explain what? That I have eyes and I can see that you aren't the same girl that I knew back at Hogwarts. All that I am saying is that when I look at you I can understand the desire that everyother bloke in this place has. You don't see it do you?' Draco smiled

Hermione's mouth was slightly opened in shock 'I should um, I should go find Ginny and Blaise.'

Hermione tired backing up from him, but he pulled her back towards him so her chest was pressed against his as he held her arm.

'Don't go. Not yet.' Draco brought his face to hers brushing his nose with hers.

Hermione's heart began to pound

'Draco…what are you doing?'

'I'm not really sure.'

Draco brought his lips to hers. His lips were soft and full aginst her. He brought one of his hands to her neck as his thumb rubbed her cheek as his other hand wrapped around her waist. Hermione melted into his touch.

Hermiones mind was spinning. It felt so good to be kissing someone again. She had missed that feeling of just kissing and being held by someone, but this was Draco.

Draco slowly pulled away from her to look at her. Hermione still had her eyes closed still tring to grasp that he had just kissed her.

As Hermione opened her eyes to look at him neither one of them knew what to say.

Hermione knew this wasn't right and she should walk away right now and forget about what just happened, but she couldn't. More of less she knew she didn't want to. The fact that the two of them had so much history together made it almost impossible to forget what just happened.

As almost as if Draco knew what she was feeling he dropped his hand from her and took a step backwards.

'I'm sorry I shouldn't have…I don't know way I…I um…' Draco shook his head in disbelief.

Again Draco had shocked her. She didn't know what was going on with him, but to be honest with herself at the moment her lips missed his and she was tried of thinking so much. She didn't want to think anymore she only wanted to feel and in the next moment what she did would change everything between them.

Hermione walked closed to him and in one fast move closed her lips aginst his again. It only took a second for Draco to recover before kissing her again and entering his tounge into her mouth caress it softly.

Hermione gave a soft moan that Draco clearly took as a good sign because her pulled her closer to him. His hands began to wonder all over her body and his kisses began to intensify.

Hermione looked at Draco she could see a mixture of drunkness as well as want in his eyes. She knew she was drunk as well which was why she was able to let her guard down and to be pulled off by him. In her drunkin state she wanted him so bad and she just wanted to forget everything else.

They were kissing for a while before Draco briefly paused looking up around him then pulled Hermione to a more secluded area pinning her aginst the house.

Draco pressed his body aginst her as his lips moved to her jaw line and then her neck. He was licking, kissing, and sucking on her neck. Hermione felt like she was going to explode before he returned back up to her mouth.

It was then that she heard her name being called,it was Blaise. At first the two ignored it, but they continued to hear Blaise calling her name louder and it sounded like he was getting closer to where they were.

Draco groaned in aggravation. Hermione could tell he didn't want to stop.

'Come home with me' Draco gave her a few more kisses 'Please'

Hermione gave a soft moan feeling conflicted about what to do as he placed soft kisses on her neck

It was then about 10 feet from where they were hiding that they continued to hear Blaise call for Herminoe then walk back into the house.

'Malfoy' Hermione spoke softly

'I know, I know' Draco sounded disappointed 'go ahead in the house and find Blaise I'll be in in a moment. I need to take care of something first.'

Hermione was going to ask what he needed to do, but then noticed him standing awkwardly and looked down towards his pants realizing what it was that he needed to take care of.

Herminoe nodded began to walk away when Draco pulled her back giving her one more kiss. Hermione staggered back into the house.

Just before she walked back in the house she made sure that she looked okay and not like she had just been snogging her brothers best friend.

Hermione walked into the house and began to walk around looking for Blaise. By this point there wasn't a sober person at the party. Hermione spotted Ginny.

'Ginny, hey there you are'

'Hermione, Where have you been we were looking for you'

'Oh yeah umm,I was just in the bathroom… I wasn't feeling to well'

Ginny gave Hermioe a funny look like she knew she was lying, but didn't press her on it

'Are you feeling okay now'

'Oh yeah, I took one of the after potions from Malcom to feel better' Hermione never knew she could lie so well.

'There you are Hermione, where the hell have you been. I've been looking for you.' Blaise came staggering over bumpping into everthing in his path

'Blaise' Hermione noticed Draco come in the room from the other direction 'I was in the bathroom I wasn't feeling very well'

'Oh, well are you feeling …' Blaise was distracted by Hermiones neck ' What is that on your neck?'

Alarm rang in Hermiones head and this feeling of nausea began in Hermione stomach. Oh shit he left a hickey on my neck. Think, think, Hermione.

There was loud bang on the other side of the room where two guys were fighting and some glass shattered on the floor. While Blaise was distracted Hermione used her wand to cast a concealment charm, then pinched her neck so it was just red.

When he turned back around he again asked her what happened ot her neck.

'Oh well while I was in the bathroom I used a cold compress on my neck to make me feel must be red from that.

Blaise must of bought it because he didn't ask her anymore questions, but suggested that they all go back to their house.

'Hey Draco you coming back with us?' Blaise asked as he finished the rest of his drink

Draco looked at Hermione and smirked 'yeah I think I'll come for a while.'


	5. Chapter 5 The Mark

**Chapter ****5 –The Mark**

Hermione and Ginny were up in her room in her closet as Herminoe was picking out clothes for her to change into.

'I'm not sure what you want to wear so just take whatever.'

Ginny then began to look through Hermiones things and picked out a pair of comfortable pants and a tank top.

'So you want to tell me what that whole thing was about with you and Draco' Ginny yelled from the bathroom

'What are you talking about"

'Hermione don't play dumb with me. The whole concealment charm with your neck.'

'Ginny I don't know what your are talking about'

'Please don't play dumb, don't think for one minute that I didn't realize that it was a hickey. I saw you guys now spill it.'

'There is nothing to tell.'

"Liar. Now tell me.'

'I don't know Ginny it is actually weird and complicated.'

'Just how I like things. So you and Draco?'

'No, there is no me and Draco. We were both just really drunk and we might have snogged a bit, but that's it. It won't happen again. We hate each other.'

Ginny smiled 'No you guys don't.'

'I don't know what it was Ginny, but it won't happen again.'

Hermione changed the subject 'So did you have fun tonight?'

'Yeah, actually I did. I am really happy that you are home Hermione' Ginny gave Hermione a hug 'Now I have someone to borrow clothes from again.'

Both girls laughed

'There is something that I want to tell you/ask you though.' Ginny tried to sound serious

'Okay whats that'

'Well, actually it is about your brother'

'What about him? Everything alright?' Hermione looked a bit worried

'Well actually, we umm well we kind of hooked-up a bit tonight too as well.'

Hermiones eyes widened a bit she was a little surprised, but kind of not.

'Do you think badly of me Hermione? I mean you know I would never do anything with him if I knew that it bothered you'

'Ginny don't be silly. Of course it is okay, I couldn't choose anyone better then you for my brother, plus I kind of saw the spark earlier when we were looking for robes.'

'Hermione is such a good kisser he…'

'Ginny stop right there. I apporve of whatever is going on with you guys, but that doesn't mean I want to know about my brothers sex life.' Hermione laughed

Hermione had put on pair of short shorts that showed off her legs and a tank top.

The two then went downstairs and outside where everyone was hanging out, but Hermione asked where Blaise was.

'He is still in her room' Adrian replied 'Think Draco was with him'

'Thanks I'll be right back anyone need anything'

'Yeah I'll talk a fire whiskey on you way back if you don't mind' Adrian winked at her after he said this

'You got it.'

Hermione smiled then made her way to talk to Blaise and as said he was in his room. Blaise was walking around his room with just his pants on. Hermione knocked on the door and saw the remnants of the rest of his clothes spralled out everwhere in his room.

'Hey, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute Blaise?'

'Sure come on in. Whats going on?'

'So I heard about you and Ginny' Hermione smiled

'Oh yeah'

Draco was just about to enter Blaises room when he heard Hermione inside talking to Blaise. He stood at the door peaking in to listen to their conversation.

'Blaise, I know how you can be with girls, so if your not really into Ginny I am asking you as a personal favor to leave her alone. She is my best friend and I don't want to see her get hurt. I hope your not just going to date her to get revenge on Ron.'

'Hermione, did it ever occur to you that maybe I actually like Ginny and her git of a brother has nothing to do with this. Although I didn't think about that. It would be a brilliant way to get back at Ron don't you think.' Blaise smirked at her

'Blaise!'

'I'm kidding, I'm kidding. I really do like her Hermione, so you don't need to be giving me a lecture okay' Blaise turned and staggered to his bathroom to get something

'Blaise what is the matter with you!! Your back concealment is not on. Don't you know anyone could have seen your mark tonight.'

'So I forgot its not like anyone is up here to see me with my shirt off. I'll preform the concealment before I go downstair relax.'

'No Blaise I'm not going to relax do you know what would happen to you if the wrong person see it!'

'Alright, alright stop your drunk bitching, I'll conceal it right now.' Blaise then casted the concealment charm on himself 'There are you happy now. You really need to get laid Hermione it might take the edge off.'

Hermione was about to reply when Draco finally walked into the room

'Draco!'

'Hey, um Blaise you got a extra shirt I can borrow, spilled fire whiskey all over mine

'Sure mate its in my closet'

'Thanks' Draco then walked into the closet like he didn't hear a word of their conversations

As far as Draco knew Blaise didn't have any kind of marks or anything on his back. Seeing the mark was suprising and Hermione was freaking out that it was showing. Draco knew he had seen that mark before somewhere, but he couldn't think of when he had seen. Draco just shook his head and picked out a shirt. Draco then took out his wand and reduced the size of his other shirt so it would fit in his pocket. Draco was just about to put his wand away, but just stared at it for a moment that's when it dawned on him where he had seen that mark before.

'Oh Shit' Draco said outloud to himself

That mark, that's the mark he had seen the other day in the book that was in his fathers study. That was the ancient symbol of the eye he remembered.

Fathers looking for Blaise? That doesn't make any sense though I've know him my whole life and his father was talking with mine about it and how they were looking for him. He was definitely going to have to find more out about this symbol.

Draco walked back out to Blaise's room where Hermione was talking to Blaise about Ginny.

'Hey, so I see you found a shirt I see.'

'Yeah, thanks.'

'I'll be down in a minute you guys go on without me' Blaise said

Draco and Hermione began to walk back down to everyone when Draco pulled Hermione towards her room.

'What are you doing we need to go downstairs everyone is waiting for us.'

'I know I just wanted a minute alone with you.'

Hermione was looking right into his eye. He had to give it to her she looked amazing even I a pair of simple shorts and a tank top.

'Is everything okay?'

'Yeah everything is fine I just wanted to talk to you about what happened earlier. I um, look I'm not really sure what happen with us or why, but I think we should just leave it as it is. This shouldn't happen between us, it just not right. I just your Blaise's sister, your Hermione… I just can't.'

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Draco. She didn't know if she should be happy that her and Draco were on the same page as being confused about what happened between them or hurt that he was rejecting her.

Hermione had opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it because she didn't know what to say. Who was she kidding Draco was after all the playboy and she always promised herself she would never be one of those girl that made it on to his list. She would only get hurt. No he was right this should never happen and she needed to remember to keep her guard up when she was around him.

'We should to go downstair before someone comes looking for us.'

Hermione began to turn away, but Draco had grabbed her hand.

'Hermione…' Draco wanted to tell her how sorry he was, but the kiss confused him. After all this was the girl who he had tortured in his youth now the only thing he wanted to do to her was rip her clothes off.

'I nevermind you go I'll be right behind you.'

Draco stood there and watched as Hermione turned without a word and walked away. He was lyng to himself and her. He wanted her, but he was scared because well, because he was Draco and she was Hermione. The had a messy past and she was his best friends sister. He told her and himself that he was going to stay away from her, but it was a lie. On the way from the party to their house he had every intention of staying away from her, and forced himself to tell her so just now. As he spoke to her though he knew his words were empty and he knew he didn't mean it. He knew he was going to give into her and that it was going to be one bumpy road ahead for them.

Only a small group of people returned back to the house, everyone that was here pregamed earlier minus Marcus Flint. Who Hermione believe actually went home with Pansy Parkinson.

Hermione sat down on one of the chairs and closed her eyes to relax. However, trying to relax with five other drunk people that were still drinking was a little hard. They all sat around for a while before slowly one by one people left to go home. Hermione believed that Ginny ended up in Blaise's room, but would eventually hear about it from Ginny tomorrow.

As it would fingure Hermione was left alone with Draco. Hermione would admit that she was starting to like him and for what reason she had no clue. Perhaps it was the fact of knowing she might want something that wasn't good for her.

'So we are left alone once again' Draco said

'We are.'

As Draco looked at her he was kidding himself he kissed her then told her that nothing could happen. He was going to drive himself crazy because the only thing he really wanted to do was kiss her again and for what reason was still unknown to him.

'You Okay? Hermione asked

'Yeah, I was just thinking.'

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him

'Maybe… I think I should go upstairs now.' Hermione said as she began to stand, but Draco spoke first

'Why did you kiss me back tonight?'

Hermione was taken back by the question

'Well, why did you kiss me first.' Hermione shot back

Draco was going to respond, but again he wasn't to sure about what the real reason was behind why he kissed her

Hermione took a deep breath becoming frustrated

'What is it that you want from me Draco?'

Draco paused for a few seconds before answering

'The truth is that at this moment the only thing that I want is to kiss you again. You have been the only thing I have been able to think about since I saw you tonight. In fact since I saw you the other night at dinner. I don't know what it is about you, but since you returned something just keeps drawing me to you.'

Hermione sat there speakless. What was she suppose to say to someone who hated her her entire life and just confessed of wanting her. She needed to keep her guard up she knew who and what this man was before her. She needed to stay strong. She needed to get away from him before something happen that they both might regret.

'Draco, I refuse to be just another notch on your bed post…I think its time to go to bed. I'm still a bit buzzed and I need to go shopping for something to wear to your ball tomorrow.'

'Time for bed? How do you feel about an "Adult" sleep over tonight? Draco gave her a wicked grin.

Hermione's eyes widened

'I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Look clearly we have some issues that we need to discusse further. I will see you tomorrow night. Will you walk me to the fire place at least?' Draco gave her a smile

Hermione hesitated before nodded her head and the two walked to the fire place

'So tonight was interesting.'

Hermione laughed thinking of there night ' You could say that.'

'Tomorrow night' Draco began 'would you do me the honors of saving me a dance?'

Hermione smiled 'Maybe, well see.'

Draco laughed 'What if I promised you I'd be on my best behavior.'

Hermione paused for a second before giving him a small smile

'We'll see how you behave, goodnight Draco.'

'Goodnight'

Draco then disappeared before Hermione to finally headed to bed.


	6. Chapter 6 The Eye

A/N: This chapter contain factual information about the Eye of Horus, I tried to take as much documented information I had about it to incorporated into my story. I don't own any of the factual information only the story line that I created with it in this story.

Chapter 6-The Eye

Hermione woke to another morning with the sun shinning through her windows into her face. She lifted her face off her pillow to a massive headach. She had pasted out in her bed last night still in her dress with all her makeup still on. Hermione groned throwing the covers back over her head. She definitely had way to much to drink last night getting a bit carried away especially with Draco. Hermione brought her hand to her head shaking it.

'What have I done?' Hermione groaned

She managed to roll out of bed and took a hangover potion. She was going to need all the strength she could manage for the night ahead of her, plus she still needed to find a dress.

After showering and eating breakfast she managed to make her way to Blaise's room to see what he was up to.

She softly knocked on his door then entered.

'Blaise?'

'Good morning sunshine. How are you feeling this morning?' Blaise had just come out of the shower and was wearing a towel.

'Uggg, it was rough alreay took a hangover potion. Somehow I think I might need to take an energy one later as well.' Hermione looked around the room 'So you had an interesting night last night as well. Where did Ginny go?'

'She left this morning' Blaise had a grin on his face 'I asked her to escort me to the ball tonight'

'Well look at you I'm impressed. Dare I say someone has finally captured your heart?'

Blaise gave her a look 'Well see about that one, don't let it get out. I know where you sleep at night'

Hermione laughed

'So there was actually something that I wanted to talk to you about.'

'Oh and what is that' Blaise had gone into the bathroom to get dressed and was talking through the door.

'Well it has to deal with Draco'

'Draco you say. What did he do to you this time he didn't hex your teeth again did he.' Blaise chucked to himself remembering how much trouble Draco had gotten in with his parents.

Hermoine could hear Blaise banging around in the bathroom doing who knows what

'Well actually it was the opposite of that. You know how you kind of hooked up with Ginny well,..umm…I..ahh'

Hermione heard something fall that was in the bathroom then there was a dead silence from in there. Blaise slowly opened the door and stepped out slowly.

'Are you tring to tell me Hermione that you just fucked my best friend' Blaise didn't sound to happy about it.

'No, no, nothing like that. We just kind of kissed.'

Blaise raised one of his eye brows, then looked out his window like he was in deep thought. 'and then what?'

'Well that's all I'm mean we were both drunk and I'd be surprised if he even remembers it today. Nothing really happened.'

'Hermione let me tell you something about Draco. Draco always remembers everything. It doesn't matter if it was what you were wearing or what you said. I can garentee he will remember.'

Hermione frowned 'yeah, um well we will have to see what happens. I just wanted to let you know since well you did tell me about Ginny so ya know I just thought that you kind of had a right to know.'

'Hermione I know for a fact that you are very aware of Draco's past and…'

Hermione cut him off though 'Look Baise it was a mistake and it won't be happening again so there really is nothing for you to worry about. I was drunk and was just having a good time and it got taken a bit to far.'

'I don't doubt that you were trying to have fun, but being a "mistake" as you put it maybe your point of view. Knowing Draco as my best friend don't be surprised if it wasn't a mistake for him.'

'We'll see. Anyway I'm going to go dress shopping again with mum for tonight. Wish me luck.'

Once Hermione left Blaise shook his head and had a weird feeling. One that wasn't sitting well at all. He knew Draco and the way he was with women. They were expendable and to hell if he hurt their feelings. There was no way in hell his sister would be one of them.

****************************************************

Draco woke the next morning to a similar hangover then to which Hermione had awoke with. His head was pounding, but Draco being Draco knew this was how he was going to be feeling and place a hangover potion next to his bed to take in the morning. Draco reached over and took the potion falling back into his pillow passing out again.

A few hours later Draco woke feeling better then ever. He streched his arms and legs, but didn't get up from bed. He thought about the party tonight and everything he had to do to prepare. He groned not wanting to get out of bed and thought about last night and the symbol on Blaises back. Wondering if his father was going to be out at all so he could sneak a peak that the book to see what else he could find out about the symbol. There was just something not right about this situation. He has know Blaise his entire life, not once had he ever seen that before or every heard Blaise mention the symbol. He would have to do some investagating.

From there Draco's mind wondered to Hermione. A smile appeared on his face. Draco never would have imagined he would be smittened with her. He hadn't really seen her since graduation not really minding it either, but now he had this feeling in his stomach that he was actually excitied to her to tonight at the ball. She diffenetly changed over the years. He closed his eyes remembering what she felt like when they were kissing.

Draco became aware of his growing stiffness thinking about her. With his eyes still closed he reached down under the covers and began to stroke himself. He began to think about how good her tight little body felt aginst his as he kissed her lips and neck. Draco groned speeding up his stokes imagining it was Hermiones hands stroking him instead of his own. He imagined teasing her beyond belief until she was begging him to fuck her. He would then slowly enter her burying himself deep inside her before he would begin to pick up his pase until both their bodies exploded. Draco groned again thinking about entering her over and over again and with a loud grount he exploding into his hand, on his stomach, and his bed.

He laid there with his eyes still closed panting 'Oh fuck what has she done to me.'

He finally opened his eyes. He wanted her and he wanted her bad. With a big grin on his face. "Oh yes she will be mine"

With that he stripped his sheets and comforter for the house elfs to clean and headed to the bathroom to start his day.

Once showered and dressed he headed down for breakfast. His parents already at the table eatting.

'Morning Draco'

'Morning Mum'

'How was your night last night dear?'

'Brilliant, we ended up at Malcolm Baddock haven't seen him since his parents had that Galla at their house in the beginning of the summer holiday.'

'Draco, your mohter and I have some business to attend to before this evening be sure to be ready by 7pm. Our guests are scheduled to arrive at 8pm.

'Our course father'

Perfect Draco thought, this gave him time to snoop in his fathers study. Once his parents had gotten up from the table Draco continued to to eat his breakfast and was about to drink his tea when he got a glimps of the Daily Prophet's front page.

**Break In At The ****Egyptian Museum In Cairo!!!**

_Cairo, Egypt-According to officials at exactly 1:45am last night there was a break-in where a few artifacts have been reported as stolen. Officials have not released what items were stolen, but according to officials they believe it to have been an inside job. Officer Bowmen has quoted_

"_**We believe it to be an inside job. Those that broke in knew exactly what they were looking for. They were able to avoid security measures that were in the museum. We don't have any suspects as of now, but our search for clues and evidences about the break in continues. If anyone has any information about the break-in we ask you to please contact us."**_

_The museum is housed to thousands of historical artifact…_

Draco put down the paper thinking about his conversation he had with his father the night before. Something was off why would him father even mention anything about the museum in the first place if he hadn't been involved someway or another. Yes, something was definitely off about this break-in. Draco stood up telling the house elf's not to disturb him for the rest of the day.

Draco ran up to his father's study where he gave the password to enter then repeated a silence spell. He always got the feeling his father asked the house elf's to spy on him. Draco used the Floo Network to get in touch with Terence Higgs who worked at ministry of magic as one of the higher up officials.

'Terence you alone'

'Of course what can I do for you Draco?'

'I need a favor'

'A favor, well this must be really important then. I can't remember a time you have every asked for a favor from anyone.'

'Shut it Higgs, you going to help me or not? I can take my business some place else then.'

'No, no that is okay I will help you, but in return I can ask for a favor as well at anytime.'

Draco rolled his eye 'Fine, I need to know what exactly was stolen from the The Egyptian Museum in Cairo and any other information you have about it.'

'Dare I ask why you need this information?'

'That is none of your business or concern all you need to know is that I want this information as soon as possible and you are to tell no one of this. I want you to personally deliver any information that you receive about this to me. There is a party at that mansion tonight I want it by then, clear.'

'And if I just happen to slip to someone that you are snooping around.'

'Then you can be sure that you position at the ministry as well as your reputation will be ruined. Don't think that I have forgotten about that small incident that you had last year with the International Magical Law Enforcement with say Peonolope Clearwater. It would be a shame to know that you indeed did have something to do with that attack on her and her husband.'

There was a silence for a moment before Terence began to speak again 'I'll come by the mansion later with any information I can get a hold of.'

'I knew you would see things my way Terence. Don't fail me.'

Draco then closed the Floo Network and began to look around his fathers study for anything that could help as well as the book his father had. The only problem was he didn't really know what else to look for except the book.

After looking around for a while and not finding anything he sat down in his fathers chair behind his desk.

'What are you up to father?' From where he was sitting it was a perfect view of his father entire study. He was able to look around for any hidden places or anything else that would catch his eye. He knew his father has a secret hiding place in his office he had just never seen it though.

'You can do this Draco if you were father where would you put something you didn't want anyone to find. Come on think, think.'

Draco was becoming so frustrated. He checked behind picture frames, his fathers safe, in the desk draws and still nothing. Draco was about to give up when he dropped his wand on the ground upon picking it up he banged it on his father desk. Cursing out loud, he rubbing his head and that's when it hit him.

When he was in his father's office the other day looking for his wand he was hiding in the large cabinet when he hit his head on a shelf, but thinking about it now it was a robe cabinet there shouldn't have been and shelve that he should have banged his head on. He walked over to the cabinet to open it pushing some of the robes aside. He felt around the sides of the cabinet for a few seconds thinking about where he had banged his head. When he thought he knew the spot he said "_Finite Incantatem"._

A small little space was then revieled where the book was sitting. Draco took the book and sat back down at his fathers desk casting the Caterwauling Charm to let him know if anyone was coming. He opened up to a couple of pages that were marked off and read them. Right away he noticed the symbol of the eye that Blaise had on his back. He began to read:

_**The EYE OF HORUS**__- __an Ancient Egyptian symbol of protection and royal power from deities_

_The symbol itself represents protection and royal power from Horus_

_The eye of Horus is the left lunar eye which originates from the struggle between Horus and Seth. In this fight, Horus loses his left eye which is taken by Seth, but then Horus acquires spiritual sight, the eye of light. The eye was later healed by Thot and returned to Horus and then called the "Oudjat" (the Whole One). It was a symbol of the power of the god of light. The eye of Horus was also used as a protection against the evil eye._

_Horus was an Ancient Egyptian, Sky God in the form of a falcon. The right eye represents a peregrine Falcon's eye and the markings around it, including the "teardrop" marking sometimes found below the eye. The mirror image, or left eye, sometimes represented the moon and the god Thoth. __Together, the eyes represent the whole of the_ _universe, a concept similar to that of the Taoist Yin-yang symbol. Spiritually, the right eye reflects solar, masculine energy, as well as reason and mathematics. The left eye reflects fluid, feminine, lunar energy, and rules intuition and magic. Together, they represent the combined, transcendent power of Horus._

_The EYE OF HORUS has a very specific meaning. The eye is represented as a figure with 6 parts. These 6 parts correspond to the six senses - Touch, Taste, Hearing, Thought, Sight, and Smell. These are the 6 parts of the *eye*. The eye is the receptor of *input*. It has these six doors, to receive data._

_The ancients believed this symbol of indestructibility would assist in rebirth. The Eye of Horus was found under the twelfth layer of bandages on the Mummy of Tutankhamun, an eighteenth dynasty pharaoh__…_

Draco set the book down puzzled with what he just read. Confusion rang through his head. What the hell what going on, God's and pharaoh's. Again Draco looked at the book he just set down and skimmed it, noting exactly why his father didn't want anyone to find this book. There were numerous dark curses, spells, rituals, hexs, bindings, anything that you could think of that would get you thrown in Azkaban without even a trial.

Draco wanted to continue to examine the book some more when the Caterwauling Charm that he put up started to go off. He quickly put the book back to where he found it in the cabinet quickly exiting the study without being caught and returned back to his wing in the house where his room was.

Draco sat in his room on one of the large couches puzzeled/stunned with what he just read. He couldn't even think straight he had to get to the bottom of this. Some how Blaise fit into this whole thing, but he just didn't understand why and how yet. He would have to wait until tonight.

'Higgs you better have some good informations for me' Draco then got up to prepare for his long night ahead of him.


	7. Chapter 7 The Malfoy Annual Gala

**C****hapter 7- The Malfoy Annual Gala**

Hermione had finally found a dress after tring on what felt like hundreds of dresses. Between her and her mother they just couldn't find the right one. It was in one of the last few shops that she was able to find her dress. It was a black stain strapless dress. The top of the dress was a corset shape, but without any ties instead it zipped in the back. The dress puffed out a bit and came to her shins. She wore her hair half up with long wavy curls hanging down her back and her bangs swepped to the side. After finishing up her makeup and putting her jewelry on she looked at herself in the mirror and smiled.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

'Come in'

Blaise softly opened the door and smiled at Hermione.

'You look beautiful.'

Hermione smiled at her brother 'Thank you, you look very dashing as well.'

'Ginny here yet?'

'No, not yet I expect her momentarily. So did you talk with mum today.'

'Did I talk to her about what?'

'Did you not see the paper this morning about the museum?'

'Of course I saw it, but do you think that we would be so naive to speak of it in public. Beside we don't know what was taken yet. The police haven't released anything else about it. There is no need to panic yet. Dad will take care of it. I suggest that you play it cool.'

'I know, I know, but wasn't it you that always said constent vigilance.'

Hermione smiled 'So you do listen to me when I speak to you.'

Blaise gave Hermione a smirk. "I listen more then you think I do. Now shall we go wait for everyone in the drawing room.'

Smiling at her brother one more time they went to meet everyone else.

********************************************

Draco had just taken a sip of his third glass of champage when his father's voice interupted him from staring at one of the attractive cocktail waitresses that had just refilled his glass. Frowning he turned to his father.

'Father'

'Draco, I would clearly like to suggest to you that you stay away from the rift-raft that is walking around the party. Appearances are everything.'

Clearly his father had caught him looking at the waitress. Draco again frowned drinking the rest of his champage.

'Did you sign those bussiness papers with the Hitchens Corp yet?'

'Yes father, the deal was made and papers were signed a few days ago. All should be in place by next week.'

His father had an evil smile on his face 'Good, you will be rewarded for that son.'

His father then walked away from him welcoming some of the newly arrived guesses.

'Rewarded' His father aways had a way of making him feel uneasy. Not dewlling on it he coutinued to walk around chatting with the guests. It was while he was walking around that he spotted Terence Higgs. He casually walked over to Higgs like he did with all of his other guess, but moving them to a remote corner to make sure no one was in ear range of them.

'What do you have for me Higgs?'

'I couldn't get much, but I'm still working on it. What I did find out was apparently there were no signs of forced entry…'

'Higgs get to the information that I don't know about.'

Higgs hesitated a bit before continuing

'There was a dagger and sheath that was taken, a couple scriptrolls, and an amulet. I have some of my people working on getting more information.'

'Well what kind of scripts were taken, what did the amulet look like, what was the importance of the dagger.'

'Um, I'm not sure, you only told me find out what was taken.'

Draco gave Higgs a murderous look and if it weren't for all the people that were around he probable would have put Higgs in St. Mungo's. Draco looked across the room and spotted Hermione talking with Adrian Pucey. He'd forgotten about Higgs for a moment. She looked breath taking and again thoughts of last night appeared in his mind. He turned to Higgs again.

'Do me a favor Higgs get out of my sight and come back to me when you can get substantial evidence. I'll be expected it within the next few days. Now I take it you can find your way out of here.'

Draco watched as Higgs scampered out of the house and refocused his attention on Hermione. He watched her for a few minutes talking with Adrian. He didn't like how close the two were talking. He remembered Adrian always had a thing for her when they were in Hogwarts. He remembered a lot of guys having a thing for her back then and remembered teasing each and everyone of them for liked her. He smirked to himself. The way that he looked at her now he was finally part of that same group and knew what they were all thinking. Without further delay he walked over to the two.

Draco greeted Adrian with a hand shake then turned to Hermione. At first Hermione seemed a bit shy like she didn't know what to say, but of course who was Draco if he just didn't over looked the awkwardness of the situation.

'Hermione, you look beautiful' and gave her a kiss on the cheek

Hermione smiled at him

'You look dashing as well. Everything looks amazing. I was especially found the swans in the back there Adrian and I were just speaking of them.'

'Really now, were you.' Draco gave Adrian funny look. 'Is the rest of you family here as well? I haven't see Blaise or anyone else yet.'

'Oh yes, we only arrived a short time ago.'

The three conitnued to talk with one another until Hermione excused herself to use the loo.

Both males watched as she swayed out of the room. Draco turned to Adrian to see that he was still watching the door that she had just left from.

Adrian finally turned to Draco 'She is something else isn't she… Anyway how are things going for you at Malfoy Inc. I hear that business is going well.'

'Stay away from her.'

Adrian was dumbfounded for a moment 'Pardon?'

Draco turned fully to face Adrian with a stern face. 'I said stay away from her.'

Adrian gave Draco a strange face while studying him for a few moments he knew that look on his face. He'd seen it a million time when they were growing up. Draco wanted her and usually what Draco wanted he got.

'Hermione is mine…Like I said stay away from her.'

'And what makes you think that Hermione is like every other woman that you have ever been with Malfoy. She is not some kind of whore you can just add to your list. You and I both know she is a hell of a lot smarter then to sleep with you and that she is not that type of girl. You'd be kidding yourself if you truly believed you deserver her in any kind of way. So why don't you just do us all a favor and just stay the hell away from all of us. You will only hurt her.'

Draco smirked and gave an evil laugh 'I'm going to pretend that you didn't just say any of that to me. I think you forgot to whom you have been speaking with. If it weren't for me you won't have that comfy job that you have now or how about we talk about all the ladies that you have had in the past and what you did to them. Your pathetic attempt to woo Hermione is just ghastly. Perhaps we should talk about all of that.'

Draco knew he had Adrian in the palm of his hand. There was no way that this nutter was going to pull one over on him. Draco gave Adrian his perfect Malfoy smile.

'No, I didn't think that you wanted me to talk about any of the things that I know about you? I think if you know what's best you will stay clear of me and Hermione and will not speak on this conversation again to anyone.

Adrian looked like he was ready to explode with anger, but he was right. He was no match for a Malfoy. Adrian would have loved to perform one of the unforgivable curses on him, but instead stormed out of the room.

Draco smiled to himself and walked off to find Hermione.

Hermione excused herself from the two guys and went to the loo. Once she was done she touched up her makeup and walked back out to the party. She smiled to herself she felt and thought that she looked good. She had seen the way that Draco was looking at her. Draco however, wasn't just any guy to look at her though and she didn't understand him. One minute he was telling her that it was a mistake that they had kissed and then the next he is telling her that he wanted her. He was confusing her and she didn't like it.

To be honest with herself she found herself being attracted to him, but of course who wouldn't be. The problem was he was the known playboy. After all he was considered to be Witch Weekly's number one bachelor. Hermione shook her head it was and she felt ridiculous even knowing she was having any type of batter in her head about it at all.

She walked back into the ballroom searching for her brother or Ginny pretty much whoever she saw first, but that when it happened. The moment that she had been dreading for over four months now stood in front of her. It was Ron and Lavender.

Hermione stood there just starring at them. The moment had caught her off guard and she became nervous and embarrassed. There wasn't even the tiniest thought that they would have even shown up. She was utterly in shock. Lavender looked like she was now a little over 4 1/2 months pregnant and was starting to show a bit. It was Lavender that saw her first and smiled as she walked up to her.

'Well, well so the rumors are true the hermit has returned from Cairo.' Lavender pulled Ron away from the conversation he was having with another auror by his arm quit violently to where the two were standing.

Lavender placed her arm possessively around Ron 'Look who had decided to show her pathetic face again Ron.'

Lavender placed a gentle hand on her stomach. 'Well, I guess you have read the great news in the paper. On were just so happy together we couldn't wait to just tell everyone right Ron' Lavender giggled and gave Ron a small peck on the cheek.

Hermione was frozen on the spot. No this was not happening to her. She was not standing in front of the two of them. Especially when Lavender saw to it to rub it in her face that Ron had left her. She was waiting to wake up from this nightmare. Hermione had gone three months having nightmares about this particular moment in time, but she never actually thought that it would be this humiliating. The only thing Hermione wanted to do at this particular moment in time was to run out of the room crying, but she couldn't.

Ron looked just as shocked to see her as she was to see him.

'Hermione, I…I didn't know you were back. What are you doing here?' Ron finally spoke

What was she doing here? WHAT WAS SHE DOING HERE! The question kept playing itself in her mind if anyone he shouldn't be here that two timing bastard. How dare these two dolts question her and make her feel like some worthless piece of trash like she had done something wrong. It was the two of them that went behind her back. It was him that ended there relationship to be with this slut.

'Seriously Hermione, don't you think it a bit pathetic of yourself to try and flaunt yourself around Ron in the attempts to win him back. You are more pathetic then I thought you were.' Lavender laughed at her own joke.

It was then that Hermione felt an arm gently wrap it self around her waist pulling her close to them.

Hermione looked up to see herself in the arms of none other then Draco Malfoy.

'There you are darling I have been looking everywhere for you.'

Hermione turned to Draco and he winked at her before planting long sensual kiss on her lips.

Hermione gave a soft moan before responded to him, but he had pulled away from her mouth still holding her close to address Lavender and Ron.

Hermione had noted that Ron's face was slightly open in shock and anger as his hands had curled into fist.

'Hermione what are you doing with this git?'

'Ah, Weasley manners manners, oh wait that's night you were raised in a barn you have none. I did see that you made it with your whore on arm. I do believe that congratulations are in order, but considering the fact that Brown here is hornier then a dog in heat I don't think that I would be too proud to show her off.'

Draco got a quick glance at Lavenders stomach as well

'Plus Weasley if it were me I'd make sure that that kid she was carrying was indeed my own before I'd tie the knot' Draco smirked at his expression as Lavender gave a similar stocked expression that later turned to anger. 'Lord knows how many other beds she likes to keep warm at night.'

'That's right Malfoy make jokes' Ron took a quick glance at Hermione 'but how does it feel for once knowing that you have my left-over seconds that I didn't want any more.' Ron smiled watching Malfoy face harden and Hermione's face fell, trying to hold it all in so she didn't burst into tears. If Draco didn't have his arm so possessively around her she believed she would have run out of the room crying already.

Draco stood there for a minute observing Ron. If it was one thing that the Malfoy's were good at it was intimidating others and reading them. He could see the pain in Ron's eyes, he knew the man had made a mistake giving up Hermione. Draco pulled Hermione as close as he possibly could to himself before smiling back at Ron.

'You know what Weasley your right, for once I should be thanking you. So thank you for being the biggest bone head of the century. Do you honestly think that you would have ever found anyone better then Hermione.' Looking at Lavender

Draco laughed addressing Lavender 'Sorry honey you are and always will be dirt under Hermione's shoes' Draco turned back to Ron

'You made the biggest mistake of your life "throwing" as you indicated, Hermione away. And for once I am grateful to you. You will never know the real happiness that you could have had. Don't worry though Weasley you may be happy for now with your whore, but just remember karma is a bitch and you will get your coming ups eventually. Now if you will excuse us we have more important things to be doing then to stand around with you two lots. Hermione would you do me the honors of dancing with me?'

Hermione smiled at Draco and nodded her head. The two began to walk away when Draco stopped them once more to address Ron. Hermione tried to pull Draco away, but Draco was adamant about adding one more thing.

'Oh and Weasley, if I ever hear of you speaking of Hermione as any type of "left-overs" again I can promise you a very long and painful death.' Draco smirked at him one last time 'Do have a good-evening'

Draco then whisked the two of them to the dance floor.

Hermione's mouth was open in shock she didn't know what to say to this man. This was the man that for years would torture her about her appearance and friends. Now he was standing up for her. She was utterly speechless and grateful to him. She truly really didn't know him at all anymore she thought.

'Draco, I am honestly speechless. I just, I mean, I…' Hermione paused looking away from him for a moment to collect her thoughts before turning back to look him straight in the eyes 'Thank You, I don't really think you know how much that meant to me that you did that for me.'

Draco smiled down at her softly brushing a few strains of hair from her bangs away from her eyes and back into place where they had belong. He couldn't help but notice how close they were and how her body felt against his. He inhaled her perfume a few times before smiling at her.

'You look beautiful tonight Hermione'

Hermione blushed 'Thank you. I must have been to a zillion stores today trying on dresses with my mum. After last night's party I didn't know if I was going to be up for another one tonight.'

Hermione gave a soft giggle before remembering what Draco was probably thinking about from last night

Hermione looked up to see him smiling down at her. Now she had done it.

Draco moved his mouth close to Hermione's ear

'Yes, last night was a very interesting turn of events between the two of us. Draco stepped closer to Hermione and touched her cheek sending shocks throughout her body.

Hermione pulled away from Draco trying to add some distance, but he didn't let her get too far still holding her close. More or less they were standing at a normal dancing space that two people would stand in.

Draco was a bit put off with Hermione pulling away from him. After all he was Draco Malfoy, women swooned over him in the past when he had ever done something like that.

"Look Draco about last night'

"What about last night?'

'You're confusing me. First you kiss me, and then you tell me nothing can happen, then you tell me you want me and are standing up for me. You're sending me so many mixed signs and I have no idea what game you are playing with me, but I think that it would be best that the two of us don't start anything. Things have never been the greatest between the two of us and a relationship between the two of us of any kind would be disastrous. Plus on top of it all you just saw what happened with Ron.

'Hermione, that is just rubbish and you are giving me excuses. What are you planning on doing swearing off men for the rest of your life? Come on you know the saying you fall off your broom you got to get right back on it.'

'I don't ride on broom stick. '

'Come on, I'll let you use mine then. You will like it I promise.'

Draco moved a hand and softly caresses her neck.

'I don't know how much I really have to offer you with a 'proper' dating relationship. It's not really my thing and I don't do it. We could just start with a very casual, frequently, physical relationship….'

Draco smirked at Hermione, but Hermione had other thoughts in her mind one that stuck out the most was disgust.

Hermione pushed Draco away from her and in a low voice said 'You are disgusting and vial' and walked outside to where they had a balcony that over looked the ground in the back of the house.

Draco ran after Hermione to the balcony.

'Hermione wait look…'

But Hermione rounded on him before he could continue

'No you look, I don't know who you believe that you were speaking to back there and as much as I appreciate you for what you did with Ron I will not have you speak to me like I was one of your whores or sluts that you have been with. I will not be treated like a piece of meat by you or anyone else that just thinks that they can fuck me and be done with it. I am a person with feelings and for once I was actually starting to like you and thought that you weren't that slim ball whore any longer. I should have known from the first night I was back that you hadn't really changed. After all the only time you were ever nice to anyone was when you really wanted something for yourself. In this case you just thought that you would be nice to me and I would put out.'

"Hermione …' Again Hermione cut him off

'No, I will never be that type of woman Draco and especially with you! I can't believe you would even say something like that to me. Just, just stay away from me.'

'Hermione!'

'No! I don't want to hear anything else that you have to say to me tonight. I am finished with you.' Hermione tried walking past him, but he swiftly grabbed her arm pulling her to him and embraced her in a passionate kiss.

Holding her still Draco poured all of his emotions into that kiss trying to get her to understand.

Hermione managed to finally pull herself away from him, slapping him in the face. She had a tears streaming down her face.

'Just leave me alone' Hermione then ran inside the house.

Draco stood on the balcony taking in the events that just happened. He lifted a hand to his now stinging check frowning a bit. 'Not a chance in hell.'

Draco then stormed into the house rejoining the party.


	8. Chapter 8 Old Friends

**A/N:** I have been trying to keep the character of Draco as much like himself as I can, but at the same time trying to show that he had matured in his own ways. He is going through a stage with Hermione that makes him think and re-evaluate his relationships with women. I can't disregard that his character in general is just an ego-centric ass that tries to get power or control over any situation, which I have tried to show in the story. I am trying to show that along with all that that he has changed as well too or at least he is trying to.

**Chapter 8- Old Friends**

Draco hadn't seen Hermione for the remainder of the night. He wasn't sure if she went home early or if she just did an extremely good job of avoiding him, but he couldn't find her.

He was extremely annoyed that she had reacted like that. No woman ever spoke to him the way that she had. Hell, Hermione was the only woman who had ever slapped him in the face and it wasn't even the first time she had done that to him either. He had to admit that he had met his match in her. She was still that girl he remembered that was full of spunk and sass, it drove him crazy. He would make it up to her some how. He would have to think of something good to do. In the mean time he would enjoy the rest of the party.

The guests had skimmed down now that the party was almost over and he had seen his mother.

'Draco darling I haven't seen you all night did you enjoy the party.'

'Of course, everything was perfect.'

'I saw you and Hermione dancing tonight. I was a bit surprised, but it seems the two of you are getting along very well.'

Draco new that expression on his mothers face, she always did like Hermione. Sometimes he even believed she would have rather have her as a daughter then him.

'Yes, Hermione looked beautiful tonight.' He shrugged his shoulders trying to come off like it was nothing 'We had a few dances.'

'Only a few dances, nothing else?'

'No mother what are you on about'

She smiled at him 'Oh nothing just thought I'd ask.'

'Right'

'Oh and your father was looking for you I believe he said he would be in his study.'

'Thanks, I'll be retiring for the night. Goodnight.'

'Goodnight Draco'

Draco walked to his fathers study to see what he wanted. He knocked on the door, hearing his father telling him to come in as he opened the door.

'Father, you wanted to see me' Draco saw his father cover up some paper that he clearly didn't want him to see

'Yes, yes Draco you have a good time tonight?'

'Yes father'

'Good, good. Draco I have to say that I am very impressed by your business skills that you have demonstrated at the company. Jugson said you handled yourself very well with the Hitchens deal. I left something in your room for you. I will see you for bunch tomrrow.'

Draco took that as his que to leave. Shaking his head he thought back to Hermione again. He would have loved to have brought her back to his bedroom with him tonight, but no she was much too stuborn and feisty for her own good. The thought truly amazed him to think he would have these feelings for her. He just couldn't get enough of her he needed her and badly. She would be going the quidditch match and knew it would be a perfect opportunity to speak with her again. He smiled to himself yes he diffinitaly would not be giving up on her.

Draco opened the door to his room when and the scent of vanilla hit him in the face. Draco stepped in his room closing the door. This must be the surprise his father had been talking about. He imagined that his father would have brought him a one of a kind broom or something along those lines by not what he was staring at.

Sitting up on her knees was a woman wearing only a cream colored push up bra with black lace trim on it with a matching thong. Draco took in the womans appearance, she had fairly large breast that were almost falling out of her bra. She was a thin girl about average height he would suspect not that her really cared. Over all she didn't really stand out to much compare to some of the other women that he had been with. He took a couple of steps closer to the bed to get a better look at her. That when he recognized her, she was the waitress from earlier in the evening that he father had told him to stay away from.

Draco grinned stepping next to the bed 'Hello, there.'

The girl smiled in return inching toward him and running her hands on his chest 'As your reward, what is it that I can do for you sir?'

'Anything I want you?' Draco raised an eyebrow

The girl began to unbotton his shirt and pulled it off of him smiling 'Anything'

Draco grinned 'Get down on your knees'

She softly got off the bed and kneeled before him on her knees. Draco looked down as she undid his belt and pulled his pants and boxers down.

Her eyes met Draco's as she took him in her mouth. She wrapped one of her hands around his shaft moving it up and down as she slide him in and out of her mouth.

Draco closed his eyes takeing in a deep breath with the feeling of himself inside her wet warm mouth. He placed his left hand on one of the tall four post banister polls and his right hand on the back of her head tangling it in with her hair as he guided her head towards him. He opened his eye to watch this girl he didn't even know suck him off. He had a pain of guilt for the slightest second feeling he was degrating the girl, but quickly brushed it aside reasoning that he didn't ask for this girl to comply with what he wanted. Instead he closed his eyes again and the first image that he pictured was Hermione.

Draco moaned at the thought of her and imagined it was her that was sucking him off instead of this floosy whom he just assumed his father had paid generasouly. He pictured Hermiones soft wet mouth, moving her tongue over him and deep throating him instead of her.

With one swift move Draco grabbed the girl by her arm standing her up and pulling down her panties before turned her around so her back was faceing him. He then leaned her against the bed and pressed only her upper body onto the bed leaving her legs on the ground with up bum sticking out. He spread her legs apart a bit and in one rough move shoved himself inside her. He could barely hear the girl moaning with pleasire because he was so focused on picturing her as a different women.

Over and over again he pounded himself into this girls tight wet pussy grabbing her by the hair or pulling her by both hips towards he was focused so hard he didn't even hear the girl scream out in ecstasy, but the feeling of her contracting her muscles around him pushed him near the edge and with a few last hard thrusts into her he blew his load moaning at the same time. He slumped over the girls back for a few minutes to catch his breath and once he opened his eye realization came back to him.

It wasn't Hermione he just shagged, but just some random whore. He pulled out of her and stood up. Draco grabbed the first thing he saw to whip himself off.

'Wow that was amazing. All those articles about you I guess were right.' The girl giggled.

'Who is Hermione though?'

Draco stopped what he was doing and quickly look at the girl now laying on his bed.

Very slowly and with a cold hard tone he said

'What did you just say to me?'

'I just asked you who Hermione is. You were just praticaly screamed her name.'

'Get out!'

'What, why what did…'

'I said GET OUT NOW!'

The girl quickly jumped off the bed gathering her stuff and ran out of the room.

Draco took a deep breath walking over to where the couch was still naked and sat down on it. He placed both of his elbows on his knees and his hands on his head shaking it.

'What the fuck is wrong with me.'

In all of his years being in these intamite positions with women he had never once called out any of their names until tonight and it was a name of woman he hadn't even slept with. He knew he was in for some serious trouble with Hermione now.

'Now I've done it…'

*****************

After leaving Draco standing on the balcony Hermione ran back into the party with tears streaming down her face. All she wanted to do at that moment was go home and forget this night happened. Wasn't one of the reasons she came back home to start over and to be happy. She had only been home one day and she already had a run in with Ron and now this thing with Draco. Things just didn't seem to be getting any better then the way she had felt for the past couple of months.

Herminoe was almost at the Floo Network when she clearly wasn't watching where she was going and bumped into someone falling right on her bum.

'Oh, I am so sorry miss here let me help you up.'

'Thank you' Hermione held out her hand and they helped her up 'I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going.'

Herminoe looked up at the man that help her up and her mouth dropped.

'Harry!' Hermione engulfed him in a big hug

'Hermione! I didn't even know that you were back. Look at you, you look amazing.'

'Oh Harry I missed you so much. What are you doing here.'

Harry smiled at her 'Looks like the same thing that you are doing her. Being miserable'

Harry laughed whipping a tear away from her face

Hermione hugged him again 'I missed you so much what have you been up to these days?'

'Well what do you say that you and I get out of here and talk? This place is a bit too stuffy for me. How about we go to The Leaky Cauldron for a butterbeer?'

Hermione smiled 'I thought that you would never ask.'

The two made there way to the fire place and within seconds were in the Leaky Cauldron drinking butterbeer.

'Harry I'm so happy that I ran into you tonight. It didn't even cross my mind that you might be there.'

'Yeah, well I wasn't really planning on attending, but being Head of the Auror Department I had to at least make an appearance. What about you when did you get back? I'm sorry I never returned an owl to you, how are you doing with everything, how long have you been home, are you staying or just visiting?' Harry laughed 'What is going on.'

Hermione gave Harry a half smile. He was right Hermione lost touch with almost everyone once she and Ron had broken up. She shrugged her shoulders

'I'm backing…for good. I am the new head healer at St. Mungo's. I only got back yesterday though I have been meaning to owl you, but…'

'I understand…Ron'

'I just need to get settled first. However, that wasn't exactly the case tonight.'

'You saw them tonight? Is that why you were rushing to leave?'

'Did I see them? Ha… It was more like Lavender rubbing it in my face with sharp knives. I knew it would be hard coming back. It's just going to take some time. I know, but that was only half the reason I was upset.'

Harry paused for a moment watching her.

'He doesn't know what he is missing Hermione. Come on I mean he's Ron. He has always been a bit slow we all knew that. It will hit him smack in the face one day Hermione, trust me.'

Hermione smiled

'I mean I haven't really been home for too long that anything has happened at least for me. Ginny and my brother are now dating or I think they are. I'm not really to sure it's a bit weird actually. Anyway, they dragged me to Malcolm Baddock's last night. He had a bash at his mansion. I got pissed and ended up having a strang incounter with Draco Malfoy. I'm suppose to go to the Chudley Cannons vs Puddlemere United game with him and my brother. I start my job soon. I still need to go shopping for some new robes before that, but other then that nothing really to exciting has happened.'

Harry narrowed his eyes 'You need to rewind that sentence. You got drunk and what do you mean weird encounter with Draco Malfoy?'

Hermione gave a nervous laughed for a second.

'Um…well unfortunately I did say that. I was drunk and I might have made a mistake. A really really bad mistake. We had a bit of a row at the party tonight. That was why I was running and bumped into you.'

'What kind of mistake?'

'Nothing really, or nothing I really want to remember. I mean I should have just thanked him for helping me with Ron and be done with him.' Harry gave her a strange look

'He stood up for me with Ron and Lavender. I really thought that…well I don't really know what I was thinking, but in the end he is still that same Draco Malfoy he has always been. Anyway enough about me and my messed up life. How is life treated the "Chosen One" these day? Any ladies in your life?'

'Yeah, um not so fast back it up why was he sticking up for you in the first place and you still didn't tell me what you mistake was.'

'Nothing, really we kind of just got really drunk and…'

'I'm sorry say that last part again you mumbled it.'

Hermione was quiet for a moment

'We might have kissed.'

Harry's face was in total shock. He was expecting a lot of things for her to say, but this was not one of them.

'Hermione…I honestly have not words and don't know what to say right now' and Harry actually began laughing

'Why are you laughing?'

'Because just the thought of you being drunk and kissing him is trutly funny why you think about it.'

'That's the think Harry I DON'T want to think about it now tell me about you. Any new ladies?'

'Ha, nah no ladies, flying solo these days. Really nothing too much has been going on, but at least I have you here with me now to hang out with.'

Harry smiled for a minute before asking

'So how long are we going to avoid the subject of Ron for?'

Hermione smiled 'I was hoping forever, but I know you better then that. There is nothing really to say we broke up, he is with Lavender now.'

'Yeah, you certainly broke up all right. Seriouly Hermione this is me, how are you really doing. You never returned any of my owls or anything after it happened.'

Hermione took a deep breath tring to avoid eye contact with him.

'Look Hermione you guys are both my best friends and you know that no matter what I will still always be here for you now come on talk to me.'

'I just… I mean…I, after Ron broke up with me I think I analyzed our relationship to death. What happened between us, what did I do, what did he do, did I say something wrong. I went over every little detail in our relationship in my head and I just didn't get it at first, but for the first time though I think that I am really seeing the big picture…When Ron and I were together he was my world. I mean I had my own life, but he meant everything to me and I believed that we were meant to be. It never crossed my mind of every being with anyone else. I was in love him, but after being away and not speaking to him for four months I was really able to see a lot of things. In a way yes Ron has an amazing career and is a great person, but when I truly look at the relationship that we had it just… wasn't enough. I don't really ever think that he would have ever been enough or good enough for me either and I knew it. There was always this void space that I could never understand in the relationship. In a way I think I need someone that will challenge me and believe in me. Someone to just love me for me and I finally see it. Ron just never gave that to me. He always made fun of the things that I did, or hobbies I had. He never let me feel like I was good enough. It' shard Harry.. I mean really really hard. I'm still hurt about Ron and there are moments that I do still miss the times we had together.

Hermione stoped to take a deep breath and wipe a tear from her face

'I guess what I'm tring to say is that he still makes me feel weak. Like everyone keeps looking at me with those pitty eyes and it just makes everything that much harder. I have tried so hard these past couple of months to move on and past what happened and just when I think that I have started to get to that point something like tonight happens and I feel weak as ever.'

Harry reached across the table and took Hermione's hand

'You are one of the strongest people I know Hermione and I'm not just saying that because I'm your friend and I know everything that we have accomplished together. Look what you did for yourself these past four months. Yes, you were upset at one point, but you didn't let it keep you down. You gave yourself some time to get yourself together and now look at you. Yes you are still working through it, but you came back to the place where everyone knows who you are and what is going on with you. You came back instead of staying away, instead of letting everyone think that you were running away from your problems. I know you didn't come back here for Ron, that just isn't the Hermione I know. You came back her to prove a point if not to the whole wizarding world then to yourself, that you aren't weak and that this thing between Ron and you will never keep you down. I know you feel like you have been kicked down and it is not going to get any better, but just look at it this way. Once your at the bottom there is only one way to go. You take, you experience and you learn, that's what life is all about plain and simple. You will get throught this.'

Hermione smiled at her best friend with tear in her eyes 'Thank you Harry. You truly are a best friend that anyone could ever ask for.' Hermione gave Harry's hand a squeeze

With her last sentence there was a large flash that went off. They both turned to look. It was a photographer taking their picture before running off.

Harry turned back to Hermione 'You do know that that will be on the front cover of the Daily Prophet tomorrow.'

Both shook their heads laughing

'I know your right and I'll be damned if anyone potray me as that weak pathetic girl that Lavender says I am… Having my picture on the front cover of the Prophet wasn't exactly what I was thinking, but… I'm still standing that sould say something.'

Harry smiled before looking around him to make sure there was no one else listening to them. He then casted a charm so that only Herminoe would be able to hear what he was saying.

'There is one more thing I wanted to talk to you about before we leave… Hermione I read about the break in at the museum. Is there something to be worried about? You know if there is anything that I can do let me know.'

'No one else knows of our family secret except you Harry. I trust you and nothing will ever change that. Someone however, has been doing some digging and is searching. We have to figure out who they are and what they want before it is too late.'

Harry nodded 'I'll keep my ears open at the ministry for anything unusual. I will owl you and we will get together again later in the week.'

'Thanks again Harry. I know I keep thanking you, but you really don't know how much this/you mean to me. Thank you.'

Smiling and hugging one another one more time they both apperated home.


	9. Chapter 9 Quidditch

Chapter 9- Quidditch

It was about 5:15pm when Blaise had walked into their study to find Hermione sitting on one of the couches reading a book.

'Ah there you are. I have been looking everywhere for you. Where did you go last night?'

Hermione put her book down and looked at Blaise. He had bags under his eyes. Clearly he had a good time last night not arriving home until late. She smiled at him

'I see you had a good time last night? Ginny's meeting us her later?'

'Yes to both things. So I hear you had an interesting night last night as well with Ron and Lavender.'

'Really and who told you that?'

'Draco.' Blaise said ask he rubbed his eye 'Should I ask what went on with you him last night?'

'Nothing. He is still the same git he has always been.'

Blaise looked board with the conversation 'What did he do this time. I heard he helped you out with Ron and Lavender.'

'Well, yes he did help me with that, but he is still that slimy obnoxious playboy that he has always been. Can't you threaten him or something?'

'Threaten him? For doing what, helping you? He may be my best mate, but have it come back to our parents that I threaten him for no reason. I'd be castrated. Unless something else happened between the two of you that your not tell me?'

Blaise raised an eyebrow as he studied her

'No nothing else worth mentioning happened. It was just weird having him help me like that that's all.'

Blaise shrugged his shoulders

'Draco has calmed down a bit these past years since you have been gone. I think his parents are pressuring him to marry. You know his mother never approved of his playboy lifestyle… The situation between you two has always been strange though.

Hermione sat up straight 'What is that suppose to mean?'

'What haven't you noticed the way his mum is always asking about you and what is going on in your life? Take a close look you will see what I mean…It wouldn't surprise me if his mum has said something to him about you pertaining to his future.'

Hermione raised any eyebrow and shook her head

"I have always had this theory about Draco too. I believe from the moment that he was able to walk and talk that he has always had some kind of crush on you. He'd be damned if he would admit to himself or anyone else, but I believe it to be the reason he always picked on you when we were younger.'

Blaise paused by the fireplace staring at something before turning back to her

'Hermione, I know him like the back of my hand and I'm pretty sure you know what I'm going to say about him…He's not good from you.'

'Blaise there is nothing going on with us. I told you already.'

'Yeah, I know that that is what you told me, but just promise me something. Just be careful around him okay.'

'What do you mean?'

'Nothing, I don't want to talk about you and Draco anymore. It's weird.'

Hermione nodded her head a bit confused

'What time are we going to the game?'

'I told Draco we would meet him at the stadium around 6:30. The game is scheduled to start at 7:00.'

Blaise took a deep breath and sat down on the couch.

'We found out what was stolen from the museum.'

Hermione's eye widen afraid to speak.

'The dagger and sheath, a couple of scrolls, and the amulet… Hermione it is starting to get bad. Father has set up the safe houses just in case.'

'Do you really think it is safe to be walking around in public then I mean…'

'For right now yes. Any sudden disapearance will alarm someone and they will look into it. For now we are to stay put and act casual.'

Hermione nodded 'I spoke with Harry last night about it he said that he would try to search around the ministry for anything.'

Blaise knew that Harry had known their secrect for years and knew that Harry could be trusted. After all he was the one to bring down the Dark Lord, how could he not be trusted.

'Good he will probably make an appearance at the game at somepoint as well. I will have a word with him then.'

Blaise putting his hand on her shoulder. 'There is nothing to be worried about. Hermione you know as well as I do that there is no magic that is more powerful then our families. Everything will be okay. Now go get ready so we can leave.'

Hermione nodded her head starting to walk out when Blaise said one more thing to her.

'Oh yeah and Hermione.'

Hermione turned towards Blaise who was smirking at her

'Nice picture with Potter. Its is in the Daily Prophet today.'

Shaking her head she went up to her room.

**********

Draco had woken up that morning thinking about his evening as he walked down to breakfast and what the best approach should be with Hermione. She was a tricky one. She wasn't like any other women he had ever been infatuated with. She wouldn't just give in and let him have her. In actually reality he believed he never really ever went for a woman like Hermione. She truly was a smart, beautiful, and amazing woman. He's never admit to anyone she was too good for him, but in the end he always got the best of everything and she was defiantly the best.

He was just about to take a sip of his tea when he saw the cover of the Daily Prophet there was a head line about the party they had last night with a picture of himself and his parents. That wasn't what caught his eye thought it was the picture and the headline underneath it that did.

"_**Has 'The Chosen One' Finally Found Love with His Best Friend?!?!"**_

_London, England- While at The Leaky Cauldron one of our insider tips has spotted the 'Chosen One' Harry Potter with his best friend Hermione Zabini. Both were seen leaving The Malfoy Gala arm in arm and seemed to be very cozy together. They were later seen entering The Leaky Cauldron and were spotted looking over their shoulders many times to make sure no one had seen them. They sat down at a private table where they seemed to be smitten with eat other…_

Draco threw down the paper what a load of rubbish the Daily Prophet had become. It did unsettle him to see Hermione holding "Scar Heads' hand, but in the end he knew that they were just really good friends. He still couldn't believe how much she had changed over the years since Hogwarts. Draco stood up from the table, he had some business that he needed to attend to and in the process come up with a plan to get Hermione.

**********

Hermione had gotten ready for the game and was now waiting in the drawing room to meet Blaise and Ginny to go to the game. She had put on a pair of pants with black high healed boots and a black sweater. Knowing that she would be outside where it will be a bit cold she also put on a cashmere scarf with matching gloves and a fashionable double breasted beige colored trench coat that landed in the middle of her thighs. Her long chestnut colored hair was down in long waves. Blaise and Ginny finally entered the room dressed in a similar manner.

'Ginny' Hermione went up to her giving her a hug. 'Did you have a good time last night?'

'Everything looked so beautiful did it? The Malfoy's always go all out. It was in the paper. I also saw how your night ended.' Ginny laughed at the last part

'Ha, yeah well we all know how the Daily Prophet is. I haven't spoken with Harry in a while, it was good to catching up with him.'

The two girls continued to talk with one another as the three of them apparated to the stadium where the game was to be held.

'I haven't been to a quidditch game in years.' Hermione said looking around at all of the famous quidditch players flying around on the posters that were hanging on the wall. She even saw one of her old friend Victor Krum and she smiled. She missed the days that she would go watch Harry and Ron play for Hogwarts. She remembered how Ron would always talk about the Chudley Cannons. Hermione quickly cleared that thought from her head, No, she was not going to think about Ron. She turned back to Ginny and Blaise who were talking with Miles Bletchley. She then told them that she would meet them at the seats.

Hermoine walked into one of restaurants that was on the way up to their seats. She figured that she had some time so she would get a drink before the game started. She walked in and sat down at the bar. She saw a few men staring at her as she walked in, but just ignored them.

'What can I get you miss' The bartender asked. Hermione looked, he had a blue name tag on with white lettering that said 'Charles'.

'I'll have a firewhiskey please' Hermione smiled at the bartender

'Make that two please.'

Hermione turned in her seat to see Adrian.

'Adrian!' Herminoe smiled and gave him a hug and a kiss 'How are you doing. How was the rest of your evening? Sorry I didn't get a chance to say goodbye before I left.'

'No I'm sorry that I had to leave and you were stuck with Draco.'Adrian said placing his hand on her arm.

The bartender came back with their drinks and Adrian place down some money paying for both drinks. Hermione picked up her drink thanking him.

'Cheers' She smiled at him raising her glass

Adrian as well raised his glass

'I completely forgot that you worked with Blaise at the Department of Magical Games and Sports of course you work bee here. Where are your seats?'

'Yeah, I talked to Blaise earlier this afternoon I am a couple boxes over from where you guys are sitting.'

'Very nice. You must love your job. You were always a big quidditch player even at Hogwarts. You didn't want to play professionally?'

'No I mean it would have been an amazing opportunity to play, but I didn't really fancy the life of constant traveling and living out of a suit case.'

'Yeah, I can understand that'

She again thought about Ron and how when they were together Ron was always traveling, smiling back at Adrian before adding. 'I was telling Ginny earlier that I haven't been to a quidditch game since Hogwarts.

'Really, now that is something, but I guess that someone as beautiful and smart as you have more important things to do like saving the world then going to a quidditch games.'

Hermione blushed

'I have been meaning to owl you to see if you would maybe like to have dinner with me this Saturday.'

Hermione gave him a big smile 'Are you asking me out on a date?'

'Maybe' he flashed a big smile 'I guess it depend on your answer.'

Hermione stared at him for a second 'Can I let you know I just have to check my schedule I am suppose to have dinner one of these night with the head of St. Mungo's. They just want to welcome me that all. '

'Of course, I'll owl you later in the week then' Adrian had a huge smile on his face

Adrian smile slowly faded though as he looked over her shoulder. Hermione noticed his sudden change in face and looked behind her to see what was wrong. Entering the restaurant was Draco and slowly Hermione's smiled faded as well. Draco noticed the two and approached them greeting them both.

'Adrian, Hermione' Draco shook Adrian's hand and smiled down at Hermione.

Adrian cleared his throat before say 'Listen Hermione I should go make sure everything is set with the game. I'll talk to you soon… Draco'

Draco nodded his head at Adrian before he left.

Hermione stood up as well getting off her chair. There was no way she wanted to be left alone with this git again and began to walk out of the restaurant.'

Draco stood as well to follow her

'Draco, please just leave me alone I have nothing to say to you.'

Draco had continued to follow her trying to get her to stop walking so he could talk to her. The two made their way across that crowd to their box seats where no one else was sitting yet. More of less it was Hermione trying to run away from Draco and him just following her. Hermione gave a sigh and turned right back around to leave the box not wanting to be alone with him.

'Hermione come on wait…Hermione.'

Hermione continue to turn and leave when Draco grabbed her wrist pulling her towards him.

'Hermione, please I just want to apologize to you.'

Hermione gave a face knowing that she was going to lose this battle and have to listen to what he had to say eventually. She looked down and his hand still touching her wrist and raised and eye brow at him.

Letting go of her wrist he gave her a small sorry

'What do you want Draco?'

'I wanted to apologize for last night and what I said to you. I didn't mean for it to come out the way it sounded.'

'No then how did you mean. I thought that I heard you pretty clearly and what you wanted from me.'

'I didn't mean that I think that you are a whore because I know that you not. I did sound like a bit of an arse and you have every right to be mad at me … I just… I am trying to say is I'm…well you know that I'm…I'm sorry. I don't say that to many people, but I do mean it. I'm sorry Hermione.

Draco had stepped closer to Hermione making her step back cornering her against the wall.

'I have known you my entire life and never once do I believe that I have ever said those words to you so many times. Something about you keeps drawing me in and I can't quite pin point what it is. I can't and don't want to stay away from you.

Hermione looked at Draco's face for any kind of indication that he was lying, but he was telling the truth. It was with the sudden realization of how close they were that she could smell his cologne he was wearing and she felt like melting into his arms. He smelled so good. She hesitated a bit before speaking

'Your apology is accepted.'

Draco smiled 'Good, go out with me this weekend.'

Hermione's mouth opened in surprise, but before she could even do anything he brought his lips to hers softly caressing them. Hermione let out a soft surprising moan, not being able to stop herself. He placed one of his hands on her hip pulling her towards him as his other hand was on her neck rubbing her. Draco nibbled his teeth on her bottom lip before slipping is tongue in her mouth. He slowly caressed his tongue with hers and the feeling of her body melt in with his was driving him nuts. He felt her hands ball into fists around the robes on his chest. He pulled out of the kiss pressing his forehead against her.

'Saturday?'

Hermione was speechless she stood there for a second before responding

'I, um…' Hermione was still dumbfounded by the kiss and was barely able to put words together to form a sentence. She placed her hands on his chest pushing him back slightly to gain her composer again 'I might have plans already for Saturday already.'

Draco narrowed his eyes 'What kind of plans.'

'Someone else asked me to go out already.'

Draco thought that he was going to explode and wanted to punch the wall. The sudden rage stunned him for a second. He never really felt true jealousy before. How dare someone try and take her away from him. He wanted to kill them.

'Someone asked you out already? Who?'

'It's none of your business Draco…' Hermione could see anger building in his gray eyes.

'I'm making it my business, who?'

Hermione hesitated a moment before speaking

'No one forget I said anything'

'No, now tell me who'

'No'

'Who!'

Taking a deep breath because this was a losing battle she was having with him she answered

'Adrian, he asked me when we were sitting in the restaurant.'

That little wanker Draco thought. He had specifically told Adrian to stay away from her. Oh was he going to get it.

'What did you say to him?'

'I still don't see how that is any of your business.'

'I told you I'm making it my business. You can't go out with him.'

'Excuse me.'

'You can't go out with him he is not who you think that he is.'

'You don't own me Draco. You can't tell me what to do.'

'Yeah, well watch me. I'm telling you, you can't go out with him. I know that I am no saint Hermione, but you don't know Adrian like I know him. He makes even me look good trust me. I know how he is and how he treats them the women he dates. There is a huge difference between the two of us. One mainly being that I don't force myself on them.'

'You want me to trust you?' Hermione laughed 'Why? You have been nothing by horrible to me for my entire life. You don't know what you're talking about, your just lying so I won't go out with him.'

'You don't believe me… You seriously think that I would lie about something like that! Why don't you ask your brother about him and all the women he has been with. Better yet ask him about Marietta Edgecombe back when we were still at Hogwarts or about Alicia Spinnet or even Lavender Brown. If you don't think that is recent enough ask your dear best friend Potter about how long and why Katie Bell was absent from work for so long. Do you want more names? Should I go on?'

Hemione was shaking her head in disbelief. No she had know Adrian for years, he was friends with Blaise. Yes, he was a Slytherin, but was he really capable of doing something that terrible things that he was suggesting.

Draco put his hand on her cheek rubbing it with his thumb and gently leaned in and kissed her softly

She had tried to pull away, but he kept his grip on her.

'Just ask your brother about them or even Potter that is all I'm asking.'

Hermione continued to look at him puzzled before just nodded her head and slightly opened her mouth to talk. 'People are starting to come in we should take our seats.'

Draco nodded and followed Hermione to their seats silently observing her. He could tell the she was really thinking about what he said because she was bitting her lip. It was one of the many things he had observed about her over the years. Whenever she was nervous or was in deep thought she would bit her bottom lip. He watched as her long wavy hair fell softly on her back and how much he wanted to tangle his hands in it while making her scream his name.

'Hermione! Draco! Good you guys found the seats okay then. I was wondering where you went.' Ginny came and sat in the seat next to Hermoine.

Hermione was still spaced out thinking about what Draco just said trying to remember back when they were back at Hogwarts and what happened with Marietta. She had remembered that Marietta had been gone for about a month back in 6th year, but that didn't mean anything. She had remember hearing something about her, but remembered that she had to leave for some family personal reasons. As for Alicia and Lavender she didn't remember anyting unusal about them. Well excepte that Lavender was still a whore even back then.

'Hermione!'

Hermione finally turned to see Ginny with a puzzled face

'Oh I'm sorry Ginny when did you guy get to the box?'

'Are you feeling okay today Hermione? I have been calling your name for like 5 minutes.'

'Hermione smile of course I'm okay just thinking about when we were back in Hogwarts.'

"Really? What were you thinking about?

Hermione looked at Draco from the corner of her eye and watched him paying close attention to her

'Nothing really just thinking about when Harry used to beat Draco in Quidditch all the time." Hermione gave Draco a smile that in return Draco frown

'Hey look the game is starting!' Blaise yelled


	10. Chapter 10 The Beacon

**Chapter 10****- The Beacon**

'Mmm , yeah Quidditch is just how I remembered it to be. Boaring!' Hermione said as she left the box with everyone

'Oy, it wasn't that bad. True the Chudley Cannons kicked ass and blew them out of the water, but it was still a good game.' Blaise commented

'Were you and I watching the same game Blaise' Draco asked 'Puddlemere United was ultamitly pathetic they really need to get Oliver Wood back.

'Blaise!'

'Hey Malcolm' Blaise shook his hand

'What a show ey, Puddlemere got there arse's handed to them. Can't you arrange it so the games are some what good to watch.'

'Ha yeah, I'll look into it.'

'A group of us are all heading over to The Beacon you guys want to join?'

Blaise looked at everyone "You guys want to go?"

Hermione had opened her mouth to say something before Ginny placed her hand over it

'Shut it Hermione your coming'

Hermione laughed 'What I wasn't going to say anything I was just going to say I could use a drink right now as well.'

They all then apparated to The Beacon

Hermione and Ginny had been over at the bar when Harry had walked up to them.

'Harry!'

'Ladies'

'We didn't see you at the game. Where was your seat?' Ginny asked

'Oh I was a couple of boxes over from you. I was in the same box as Adrian.

'Oh nice, so where's the rest of the hurd you guys came with?'

'Who know getting drunk somewhere and hopefully staying away from me for the rest of the night' Hermione commented

'Ginny laughed 'Alright well I need to go to the loo. Excuse me.'

Harry had nodded to Hermione to follow him to one of the private room and along the way Hermione spotted Blaise walking trying to find everyone. Hermione grabbed his sleeve before the three of them moved to a less crowded area.

Harry casted a silence charm around them so no one could hear what they were talking about.

'Harry' Blaise shook his hand 'Hows it going mate. What'd you think of the game?'

'Please don't get me started about how pathetic Puddlemere United has become without Oliver.'

Harry looked around for a minute

'I looked into that thing we were talking about the other night Hermione, around the minstry and apparently someone has been doing some snooping as well.'

Hermione and Blaise looked at each other worried before turning back to Harry for him to continue.

'I got an inside tip that apparently Terence Higgs was snooping around trying to find out what was stolen from the museum.'

'Terence Higgs? Why would he be intrested in something like that. As long an I have known that guy he was never one to really be that outgoing about the dark lord or any type of stuff like that. That doesn't make any sense.'

'Your right,Terence snooping around doesn't make any sense which means he is doing it for someone else.'Harry continued 'Have either one of you seen him around lately?

'No not that I remember. I don't recall seeing him at the Malcolm's or at the ball the other night. How about you Blaise?'

Blaise was in a deep thought for a moment before his face dropped all the color seemed to have drained from his face.

'What do you remember seeing him somewhere?'Hermione asked looking from Harry to Blaise

'Yeah I do and you not going to like where I tell you I saw him. I mean I really only saw him for a few seconds because he was storming out the door which is the only reason I actually noticed him.'

'Well, where did you see him then?'

'He was at the Malfoy's the other night for the party.'

'The Malfoy's…do you really think…'

'Honestly, I don't know I meant there were hundreds of people there last night at the party. He could have been talking with anyone. We don't know for sure. Plus even if it was Malfoy he did come to talk to we don't know which one he talk too either.'

Realization hit Hermione and her eyes went wide as her hand covered her mouth

'The other night before we went to Malcolm's don't you remember Draco disappeared and was in our library. Well as I was coming downstairs I had bumped into him as he was leaving the library. He said he was talking to his father about business and then was asking me all kinds of questions about the museum because I had lived in Cairo.'

'What did you tell him?' Blaise had a worried face on

'I didn't tell him anything because I didn't know anything to tell. He just wanted to know what kind of security they had there.'

'This is not good Hermione we need to tell dad.'

Hermion nodded her head in agreement 'But what are we going to do in the mean time we can't just disappear, Draco would notice and it will look to suspicious. We could just try and avoid him, but I really think that that would make it even worse.

'Then let him have you Hermione.'

"WHAT!!!' Both Hermione and Blaise said at the same time looking at Harry

'Sorry….Let me rephrase that. You know go hang out with him go on some date with him or whatever. You two have been having some type of strange meetings you told me. Use them to get information out of him.'

Blaise raised an eyebrow 'Strange meetings Hermoine?'

'I told you Blaise it was nothing.'

"I don't know if that is such a good idea Harry I mean Hermione…'

But Harry interupted him

'Look Blaise I don't like the idea very much either, but I mean at least she could try and get close to him and find out what he knows if anything at all. I really think this is the best thing to do. It's not like he knows or suspect anything about your family. So I don't think that it is really that dangerous. I would never put Hermione in that kind of danger if I thought it was that serious she is my best friend after all and unless you can think of something better to do. What choice do we really have.'

'I don't know what do you think Hermione?

'Don't you think he is going to realize that something is up if all the sudden I was all buddy buddy with him and receptive. He is going to know something is up.' Hermione shook her head

'Tell him that you are greatful for him helping out with Ron and that he is a distraction to help you get through it.' Harry said

'I am not going to pretend to get close to him to forget about Ron.' Hermoine pratically yelled

'I'm not asking you to get close to him to forget about Ron, I am asking you to get close to him to protect your family. Hermione I don't see any other way.' Harry pointed out 'Plus he would never suspect something like this from you.'

Hermione took a deep breath and looked around the club aimlessly thinking.

'Harry might be right what choice do we really have. I'll see if he knows anything. Plus, this is Draco I can kick his ass with one hand behind my back.' Hermione smiled at her last statement

'I'm going to go inform dad about what we found out and what we are doing until he can think of something different.'

Both Hermione and Harry nodded at him as they all got up to leave the room

'Wait!'

'Whats wrong?' Harry asked

'Actually, I wanted to ask you both a question.'

'Sure whats going on?' Blaise asked

'What do you think of Adrian Pucey?'

'Adrian? Why do you ask about him?' Blaise came back to where he was standing oraginally

'Why do you think that he has something to do with this too?' Harry sounded more concerned

'No, no nothing like that I was just wondering about him.'

'Adrian is a good guy I'v know him since 1st year at Hogwart. He kept to himself most of the time thought a bit of a loner. He works really well with me at the ministry.'

'So you think he is good guys then?'

'I guess to a degree. Whats with all the questions Hermione I know you? Blaise questioned

'He asked me out on a date earlier before the game started today'

Blaise and Harry shot her the same look not even looking at one another before doing it

'What is going on?'

Neither guys had answered her

'I don't understand what is wrong with him? You just said he is a good guy?'

'Your not going on that date so just stay away from him okay!' Blaise yelled

'I, what, why not? What are you not telling me?'

'He is just not the right guy for you okay Hermione just leave it at that.' Blaise turned to leave

'No, I can't just leave it at that! What did he do to Marietta Edgecombe, Alicia Spinnet and Lavender Brown.'

Blaise turned back around

She then turning to Harry 'And you what did he do to Katie Bell?'

Both looked puzzled, but Harry was the first to speak

'Hermione, how did you hear about Katie Bell?

'Does it really matter? Now are you going to tell me or and I going to have to ask Adrian in person?'

'NO! you justs stay away from him okay. Look Hermione when Adrian was back at Hogwarts he became a bit obsessed with them. Followed them around a bit of a stalker. He pretty much knew everything little thing about them from what their schedules were to what they wore everyday.'

'Okay so he had a crush on these girls'

'It was a bit more than a crush Hermione he was literally obsessed with them and when he was rejected by them he didn't take the answer of no very well and would become a bit forcefull with them.'

Hermione was confused 'I don't understand. How come no one every heard about this when we were at Hogwarts then?'

'No word was ever leaked because there was never any evidence to prove that it happened. Adrian apparently was always a step ahead in that when he was given veritaserum he was prepared and was some how able to deny every accusation that he was accused of.' Blaise paused for a second before saying 'Being a Slytherin you have to understand Hermione, that we kept our personal lives to ourselves. We were never like you two Gryffindor that butted into each others business. Slytherin's keep to their own business not getting involved with others. I mean it is not that we didn't care about one another its just well, we did what was best for ourselves. We didn't envolve ourselfs in other people's affairs unless we had something to gain from it. Adrian and I are friends because we have common intrest such as Quidditch, but that is about it.'

'And you Harry what about Katie Bell.'

'Same thing as Blaise said excepte we were forced to keep it quiet at the ministry. The only different is that apparently Katie Bell had fought back when he attacked her. He knocked her around quite a bit that she was out of work for a month. Again they couldn't hold any evidence on him thought not even the statement Katie gave.'

Hermione thought that she was going to be sick from what she just heard. Adrain had always seemed so nice for a Slytherin that was.

'I need a drink' she said looking at Harry and Blaise

Blaise nodded to her 'Everything will be okay Hermione we will get through this and try and stay away from Adrian. Now run along and go play nice with Draco to get some information for us. I have some stuff that I need to do.'

'Come on Hermione I'll walk to the bar with you.' Harry and Hemione then said goodbye to Blaise walking to the bar where Draco was sitting.

Harry saw Draco and nodded towards her to go talk to him. Hermione would go along with the plan to try and get information from him, but she was more confused about him more then ever. One minute Draco was this guy nice guys who stood up for her and then the next he could easily change into the same old git. She was still tring to form an opinion about him.

'Can I have a fire whiskey please' Hermione ordered as she took a seat next to Draco.

'And here I was sitting here thinking that you were trying to avoid me.'

The bartended brought Hermione her drink and she thanked him

'And here I was thinking that you would have a couple of air-heads hanging on your arm, but I guess that we were both wrong.' She smiled at him

'I know I think that I am losing my touch with women. You have any suggestions?'

'Nope.'

'So what do I owe the pleasure of your company.'

'I can't just sit here with you?'

Draco made a face at her

'Honestly, I'm still trying to form my opinion about you.'

Draco looked amused and turned to face her 'This should be intersting please go on.'

'I guess after all of these years knowing the mean and obnoxious Draco it is just taking some getting used to know that maybe you have finally matured into a semi-decent guy.'

'I'll take that as a complament.'

Hermione shrugged her shoulders

'I don't think that anyone is the same after the war with the dark lord and graduating from Hogwarts. Life just happened and I think that everyone has changed in one way or another' Draco said taking a sip of his drink

Hermione smiled because he was right. No one was still the same person they had been four years ago when they had graduated from Hogwarts. She certainly wasn't

'And…I just wanted to say yes to you.'

'Yes? Yes to what that that I changed?'

'Well, I guess yes to that as well, but I was mainly saying yes to Saturday night if your invitation is still open.'

Draco's face changed to a surprised one.

'Really? What made you change your mind about Saturday?'

'Well, im… I owe you and appology for the way that I have been treating you and the way that I have been acting towards you as well. I'v been extremly stubborn and from now on I am going to trying to be a bit nicer to you. I have been prejudging you on the old Draco that I used to know and that isn't fair.'

She paused to look at him 'And I wanted to thank you.'

'Thank me for what?' He finished his drink that he had and the bartender brought him another one.

'Thank you for trying to warn me about Adrian.'

'Oh. I see'

She nodded her head. Draco finished his new drink in one gulp and pulled Hermione off of her stool taking her hand.

'Come on.'

'Where are we going?'

'For a walk.'

He apparated them both to the Malfoy Mansion and outside by the garden to sit and talk.

'Can I get you anything?

'Actually a cup of tea might be nice.'

Draco had called to the house-elfs and they brought out two cups of tea.

'Sorry I just thought that it would be nicer to talk somewhere quietier. I don't really care for loud and crowed places. Anyway, Adrian has always been a bit of an outsider even with the Slytherins. As much of an git that I was back in Hogwarts I just never agreed with the methods that Adrian took to get his ladies.'

Hermione didn't really know what to say just nodding her head and Draco continued

'True Adrian and I are kind of friends I would more or less say that we are more business aquentances though.'

Draco continued on about his relationship with Adrian for a while and his view about him growing two sat and talked for a while again enjoying each others company when Narcissa had come out to the garden.

'Draco darling I just wanted to let you know that your father and I are leaving…Oh Hermione what a nice surprise I didn't know you were here.'

She gave Hemione a kiss on the cheek.

'Oh Draco your father is looking for you before we go. Come Hermione well go inside and wait.'

Draco got up to go talk to his father followed by Hermione and Narcissa. The two sat down in the study in front of the fireplace that was giving off the perfect amount of heat to warm Hermiones face up.

'Hermione dear did you have a good time at the party?'

'Oh everything was just so beautiful. I had a marvolous time.' But silently cursing the woman for inviting Ron.

Narcissa observed Hermione for a few moments and smiled.

'Where are you taking a trip to?'

'Oh, Lucius surprised me last night and is taking me to Paris for a few days.'

'That sounds wonderful.'

'Yes, it is. You will have to join me sometime. Draco has been talking about you a lot lately maybe we can all go one of these days.' Narcissa was completely lying about Draco talking about her. In fact he tried to avoid the subject completly, but Hermione didn't know that.

'Really that…interesting.'

'It is so nice that the two of you are getting along. You would make such a…'

But one of the house-elfs inturpted them telling her that her husband was waiting for her in the library to leave. Narcissa got up smiling and said goodbye to Hermione leaving her in the study to think about what she was just going to say.

Again Hermione got the feeling that Blaise was dead on about his theory about Draco's mother wanting her to join the family. She knew exactly what Narcissa was going to say. There was no need for her to finish that sentence to know what she was tring to do. Hermione leaned back on the couch taken a deep breath when Draco re-entered the room giving her a smile.


End file.
